


Dance of Souls

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex & Lena BROtp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: It’s only after meeting Alex Danvers that Diana wonders how many faces can a soul have.It’s been almost a century since she met Steve. It’s been almost a century since she left Themyscira and came to the world of men to stop a god and fall in love with a human along the way.





	1. Omnia Causa Fiunt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting this work so if you are wonder if this is the fic you think it is, it is.  
> If you read it already just jump to Chapter 3, the two first chapters are pretty much the the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, yes, this is that fic.  
> The one I posted and deleted it.  
> I'm not deleting it anymore, I promise. If you read it already then just skip to chapter 3, the two first chapters are mostly the same, you won't miss anything.  
> Everything is explained on chapter 4's note.
> 
> ALSO: English is not my first language and i try to make it readable. I don't have a beta. If you feel the need to point any major mistakes I don't mind as long as you do it nicely.

** Everything Happens For A Reason **

 

It’s only after meeting Alex Danvers that Diana wonders how many faces can a soul have.

It’s been almost a century since she met Steve. It’s been almost a century since she left Themyscira and came to the world of men to stop a god and fall in love with a human along the way.

She never stopped loving, but she never loved anyone quite as intensely as she was prepared to love Steve. She thought she'd never feel like that again until she ran into Menalippe. After the initial shock of seeing the woman, Menalippe explained why she left Themyscira. She felt Antiope's soul calling for her. Antiope who was dead. And yet Menalippe tells her this story of how some souls would sometimes escape Hades's Kingdom and returned to the world of the living.

Part of Diana wished she never knew of this tale because she began to look for Steve's soul in every pair of eyes she met.

Her search had been uneventful and she hadn't met Menalippe again to ask about hers.

Then she met Alex Danvers.

===

The connection wasn't instantly.

Clark was the one who introduces them after Kara asked him for some training, but of course, he couldn’t. Alex scoffed when she heard it, and she wonders how much Kryptonite she’ll have to steal from the Fort of Solitude to hurt him. Something tells her that it wouldn’t be much.

He couldn’t help, he had said, but his friend could. That’s when he calls Diana.

Alex looks up and down the woman standing in the middle of the DEO. A stranger, therefore, a threat.

"She's the one who's training, Supergirl?" Agent Danvers asks with her arms crossed and judging eyes.

"Alex, this is Wo-" Clark starts but Diana stops him stepping forward towards Alex.

"You believe you are better than me." It's not a question but Alex nods. "Would you care for a sparring match?"

Alex accepts the challenge - after all, Kara couldn’t train with just anybody - and they go into the DEO's sparing room. Clark has a worried look on his face trying to communicate something with the older woman who seems to be having a good time with what’s about to happen. Kara by his side is only confused.

"Alex," he calls the older Danvers to the side. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt your princess much," the agent says already in a fighting position, fists up and a solid feet structure. Diana has none of that, only a smirk.

Clark looks away as Alex advances on the woman who easily moves out of the way, blocking all the punches and kicks and that's about when Alex catches up to the fact that there is something Clark hasn't told them about this woman. Soon the agent is panting and Diana is smirking. When she is annoyed enough, Diana grabs the agent and throws her over her head and into the ground as if she weighs little more than a leaf.

Kara goes running to her sister. Alex stays on the ground for longer than she’d be in her usual sparing matches with Kara, but she feels need to catch her breath. Kara never took her down quite that skillfully.

When Alex sits up Diana has her hand stretched out. She looks up at the woman, not scared but surprised.

"What are you?"

"Alex. Kara,” Clark says. “Meet Diana Prince, Princess of Themyscyra and also Wonder Woman."

Alex looks at him disbelieving and Supergirl turns into an excited Super Puppy. Diana's attention though was still on the older Danvers wondering why for just one moment she reminded her of Steve.

===

The first month is slow. The first month is slow because Kara might be Supergirl, but she still was a kid. She still had a lot to learn and Diana finally understood a little bit how her mother felt. Or better, how Antiope felt having an excited young student with such a heavy burden on their shoulders.

 

There was always shadows of Agent Danvers around during their training. When Diana would catch her, Alex’s watchful gaze turned into a nervous one and she would be gone right after that.

Diana watched Agent Danvers too.

Director J’onzz kindly allowed her presence at the DEO given her commitment at training Supergirl. Though the facility of was of a considerable size, she was always drawn to Kara’s older sister. As the days went by she wouldn't even deny that she looked for the Agent whenever she was unoccupied and at the Government facility.

When it was Alex who caught her staring, the Agent would send her a defying look. Diana smiled softly back. With a look like that, it was almost as if the human believed she could take Diana. It amused Diana.

And what amused her, even more, was how bothered she could make Alex. After she noticed it, Diana would find a way to get a reaction out of the agent at every chance she got.

She did manage to find resemblances between Steve and the Agent. They were soldiers and both were intensely troubled with Diana invading their personal space.

And so intentionally Diana would stand just a little bit too close to the agent. Sometimes she had that same stunned face that Steve used to have with her. And also that same protectiveness. Maybe even more in Alex than there ever was in Steve. And that's when she began to suspect the nature of Alex Danvers' soul.

Diana wouldn’t say that they started on the wrong foot, only that it took the agent a bit longer to warm up to her, always sending her that look as if she could actually hurt her and that’s what keeps her from even thinking it could be Steve’s soul at first, because Steve was sweet and soft and Alex… She was something a bit harder to read.

And also there was a fact that actually expected it to look like Steve.

She started to change her mind one night when she finally accepted going to one of Kara's game night. She made a bet, and she lost it, so she would gladly fulfill her end of the deal. As it turns out, Kara could eat more ice cream than her in fifteen minutes.

After getting to Kara's apartment it was the older Danvers who opened the door wearing jeans and a red sweater that made her look so soft that Diana wanted to take Alex in her arms. But the clothes only gave the impression of the softness as the Agent made sure she knew crossing her arms and putting her usual Agent posture.

"Will you come in or are you going to ogle at me all night?" Alex asks.

"Oh, Agent Danvers, you will see that a have an awful habit of multitasking," she says stepping not only into Kara's apartment but into Alex's personal space. Getting used to it, the Agent didn't even move back knowing that if she did it would only give the goddess more satisfaction. "Where should I put this?" Diana asks showing a bottle hidden behind her backs.

"Ooh, that's some good wine," Alex says taking it from her.

"Nothing compared to Themyscira, I assure you, but it will have to do."

Diana follows the Agent closely.

"Do want a glass?" Alex asks and Diana manages to get out a yes before Kara is hugging her.

"Di! I was already on my way to get you!"

"I am not the one to run away, I assure you, Kara."

"No, she's the one to beat my sister to death and call it training," Alex says in the background.

"Do you believe Kara's enemies will be more merciful with her?"

"I believe that your teaching mechanism is inadequate"

"Okay, stop it! Both of you!" Kara says and the bell rings. "One sec!" She screams and turns to both of them. "Here's the thing, here is a safe place, which means, no work talk." She turns to Alex. "No being mean," then to Diana. "No provoking."

===

Lena is the first one to arrive, which Alex is glad because something tells her that Diana's bottle will soon be empty with the pace things were taking, and knowing Alex fairly well by now the CEO would always bring one extra bottle just for the two of them who appreciated something stronger.

They became closer after the second Red!K incident.

Lena was Kara’s first pit stop.

She blamed Lena for Mon-El going away, saying that she wanted the alien boy to go away so she could have Kara all for herself. She didn’t throw Lena out of the balcony. Instead, she threw Lena through a wall just in time for Alex to arrive and the Agent was just a bit glad that the CEO was down unconscious because what Kara said to Lena was nothing compared to what the alien said to her sister.

Supergirl knocked the gun out of the agent’s hands and she decided to lay all her sins and flaws on the table (again). J’onn showed up in the middle of it and managed to get a hit on Kara. Alex asked him to take her back to the DEO while she took care of Lena.

Alex took the CEO to the hospital and waited for her to wake up. While she waited, she texted James who’s had an eye on Kara. Kara would’ve wanted her to stay there with Lena and she had to take some time to process what had just happened.

("So you are here now?" She remembers the coldness in Kara's voice. "Not for your sister, I bet. Working. After all, that's all you care about now. Work and your precious little girlfriend of yours. Let's see how long you can play house until you get tired and come back running to your little sis so I can wipe your tears and hold you when you didn't do the same for me. You told me I was the most important person in your life, you said you weren't leaving… All just lies, and I'm so sick of it!")

Lena woke up confused and Alex calmed her down while handing her a cup of water.

"So... Kara’s Supergirl,” it was the first thing she said. She had a distant look.

“Did you know already?” Alex asked given her calm behavior.

“I had my suspicions. I mean she ‘flew on a bus’ to my office.” She air quoted with a small smile. It didn’t last long on her lips. It usually never did. “I guess I didn’t want to believe that my only friend in National City didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” Running her hands through her hair and given Alex’s silence, she continued, “She was just so strange. It did not sound like her."

“Supergirl was affected by a substance we call Red Kryptonite. Maxwell Lord and his company invented it a couple years ago. It’s what caused that incident back then and also this time. The FBI will deal with all the costs you may have due to this incident, though we ask you to not say anything.”

“Is she okay?” The question surprised Alex, not to mention the softness in her voice.

“She will be. Probably will take some days off. You should too.”

“A couple broken bones hardly will stop me, Agent,” Lena said and Alex smiled seeing herself in the younger woman.

“A couple.” She coughed. “More like three broken ribs, a fracture on your arm and a possible concussion. Still, why do I have the feeling you will try to leave as soon as I get out?”

“I believe you already did your job, agent. You can go now.”

“Yeah, as if Kara would ever forgive me if I left you go alone after what you just been through. C’mon, if you manage to get discharged I’ll take you home.”

Lena didn’t need her to take her home. She could have her driver her in less than five minutes but the softness that glimpsed from Alex’s eyes made her agree to it. Later that night she’d name it the ‘Danvers effect’ not knowing how truly it would affect her a few months later.

Their friendship actually starts a couple weeks later in a bar. And of course, they end up in the same bar although how many there were in National City. Lena’s face is once again on the news under the suspicion of helping her brother escape prison. Alex had just had a fight with Maggie and she couldn’t turn to Kara because they weren’t there yet. They weren’t there yet.

And they get talking and maybe it’s alcohol but by the end of the night, they were more honest with each other than they had been with anyone for a long time. And among other things they talked about Lena’s massive crush on Kara. And Alex saw the goodness in Lena, she understood where Kara’s blind faith in her came from. And it was that night that Alex decided that the younger Luthor was under her protection.

She started calling Lena for weekly coffees to check on her and talk to her. Now they were almost daily.

One day Alex got a call in the middle of the night. She answered it and Maggie felt how tense she had gotten. The detective moved closer trying to ask what was wrong, to ask if it was work. Alex didn’t answer. She pushes Maggie away and went to the living room.

Then heard Alex putting on her jacket and taking her keys.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’m on my way,” she heard Alex say with an amused voice. “Think you can wait for me, sweetheart?”

Maggie’s heart dropped a little. Could Alex be cheating on her? She appeared by their bedroom entrance. Alex didn’t even look at her as she turned to the door and left.

“Don’t wait up for me.”

Those words were the only thing she left behind.

It seemed all too clear for Maggie. Alex was cheating on her. It’s clear that Alex’s found somebody else. Maggie didn’t blame her, after all, there were many women better than her dying for a chance with Alex. And she had said no.

How stupid of her to think that they could actually come back from that ‘no’.

But what the detective didn’t know is that it was Lena in the other end of the line.

“Al,” Lena had cried into the phone right after Alex picked it up. She was crying and Agent Danvers instincts kicked up immediately. If somebody had hurt Lena… “I can’t do this. I can’t do this anymore. Why can’t anybody love me?”

Alex felt Maggie moving closer. Nobody had hurt Lena, which was good, but the situation was worse than that.

“Where are you?” Alex asked getting out of the bad and making her way into the kitchen.

“Can you come pick me up? They don’t have pie here,” Lena whispered as if it is a secret and the Agent wondered how drunk she was. “Can we get pie, Al? A really sweet, full-fat pie?”

“Yeah, that sounds great, baby. I’m on my way. Think you can wait for me, sweetheart?”

Lena hummed in agreement.

Rao! Somebody had to love that girl in that instant, and in that moment Kara was still getting over that stupid alien boy to see what was right in front of her, so Alex was doing it. Loving her as a friend. Caring for her as a family.

She didn’t actually take Lena to get pie but drove the two of them to her penthouse. The doorman was familiar enough with Alex face not to hesitate to open the door for them. Alex was sure he thought they were dating. She’d have to correct him on that some other day.

Alex was planning to just stay a couple minutes until Lena fell asleep, but when the CEO asked her to stay, she felt like she couldn’t deny her it. And so she cuddled up with the girl.

“You stayed,” Lena said surprised after waking up the next morning.

“Of course I stayed. We are friends.”

After that, they were always in touch. Always texting. Always going out.

Maggie wasn’t the only one annoyed with their “relationship”. Alex could swear that her sister was jealous of the two of them.

Kara and Lena weren’t as close as they used to be even before the Red-K incident. Lena continued as in love with her as then. And Kara was still not over Mon-El. Alex knew that Kara had assigned Winn to look for a way of bringing him back. Alex couldn’t believe she had pushed the two of them together.

Kara was better now, not over that Man-Hell, but better. Lena was helping her, and Alex was helping Lena. But who helped Alex? Who helped Maggie?

Alex and Maggie also had drifted apart during these last months.

After the refused proposal and the Kara/Supergirl's crisis post-Mon-El, Alex had decided that she had been too disconnected from her work and sister and started neglecting her own relationship. Maybe it was self-sabotage, maybe it just was a sign that things were going wrong.

===

When Maggie arrives at Kara’s apartment they all felt the shift in Alex's mood. A bit more aggressive. A bit more distant.

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Alex says getting up when Maggie sits down next to her.

Diana watches confused. She had seen the Detective a couple times. Maggie didn’t even spare her a glare. Diana didn’t have an opinion formed on the woman yet but seeing Alex react like that to her presence already shoot up several alarms in Diana’s head. It wasn’t easy to get a reaction like that from Alex.

Kara is the first one who stands up to go, but Lena places a hand on her shoulder and with a nod the younger Danvers lets her go after her sister.

Diana hears a scoff from Maggie who downs a whole can of beer in less than a minute. They pretend to go back to the game, but in truth, their attention is not on it anymore. Lena comes back up alone a couple minutes later. She sits next to Kara and whispers something to her. Maggie is watching them and Diana is watching Maggie waiting for her to go next.

She doesn’t.

So Diana does.

She finds Alex leaning against the building looking up at the moon and with a cigarette between her fingers. Diana makes her way next to her in silence also leaning against the wall. She’s close enough for their arms to touch.

"I didn't know you smoked," Diana says.

"Old habits die hard," she tells her.

Diana stays in silence and Alex is about to take the cigarette back to her mouth when Diana takes her other hand and there is no way to not look at her. She can see the anger in Alex.

"You should come inside. Your hands are cold," Diana says innocently, but her eyes aren't so. And her eyes are calling Alex. And Alex might be about to do something stupid. She was about to do something stupid when she hears someone clearing their throat.

It's Maggie.

"Could you give us a moment?" the detective asks and Diana leaves.

===

Diana wouldn't lie, it hurt a little to see the agent and the cop coming back hand in hand and smiling like two kids.

Kara lets out a relieved sigh and Lena looks away from the couple. They sit back in the game and Alex is practically on top of Maggie as if she wasn't avoiding her just some minutes before.

But it's in that glimpse of pure happiness when Maggie kisses Alex that Diana sees what just might be Steve's soul. So pure, so mistreated.

Diana takes a long sip of her wine. Menalippe words running through her head.


	2. Oenomel

**Something combining strengh with sweetness**

 

Wonder Woman reappears to the world in National City while Supergirl is lying unconscious on DEO's medical bay two months later.

  
She's knocked on the ground and there is someone above her.

_(I have to leave.)_

The memory comes like a flash and she will blame it on the punch she just took, but it probably has more to do with the fact that it's Agent Danvers kneeling beside her.

Alex puts something into her hands and another in her ear and instructs her on what to do. She can tell that Alex is worried. Diana stands up and Alex holds her arm just a bit longer than she should've and Diana pretends not to notice.

The alien is back into hitting her, and she hears Alex voice in her comms telling her to fight and she ignores (just like Steve, she thinks) and she lets herself be beaten because she needs an opening just under his arm. She spits blood on its face and finally, they take the bait and she sticks a needle where Alex had instructed her to. They both fall and crash in the middle of the street. Happily, civilians had been evacuated.

She carries the unconscious alien to the DEO.

A couple agents take the alien and a body crashes into her. She holds it gently.

"You're okay," Alex says as if she is surprised and relieved. Remembering her position, remembering how mad the woman makes her, she pulls away and hits Diana on the arm. The goddess smirks. "You scared me! When I call you answer! You can't just ignore me!"

"Careful Agent, I might get the impression that you care."

"You wish," Alex says not bothering to fake that lie.

===

"You are late," Alex says when Maggie comes in through the front door. Her girlfriend shoots her a look way too cold and goes for the whiskey in the counter. Alex gets up and takes her hand trying to take her away from the drink. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Maggie smiles, but it's not a good smile; it's a 'you really don't know?' smile.

"What's wrong? Well, thanks to your new friend the whole city is in chaos. Ten buildings destroyed, I don't know how many more buildings cracked, cars broken, city traffic system broken, and guess what? Since DEO doesn't officially exist, Science Division is taking the heat. That's what's wrong, Danvers."

"And that's my fault?"

"Yes! Because if we had half of the weapon and technology the DEO has we wouldn't have half the trouble."

"Yeah, because cops are all so lawful and righteous. I supposed you'd rather let that alien loose destroying the city."

"I'd rather have my girlfriend trusting me instead of a stranger she barely knows for three months and that already destroyed a quarter of National City."

Alex opens her mouth and closes it, not out of things to say, but with too many things. Instead, she takes a step back from Maggie and reaches for her jacket and her keys. She stops by the door before leaving.

"I'm not doing this with both of us like this. I'm spending the night at Kara's."

===

Except that Kara is not at her place. She knocks on the door about five times before calling her sister. She’s in Metropolis hanging out with Clark. It was something that had been happening way too often. She said that National City reminded her too much of Mon-El. Alex gave up on trying to get her sister to talk.

"Do you need something? I can be there in a minute," Kara asks on the phone.

At least that didn't change - they'd still be there for each other.

"No, I’m fine just wondering if you wanted to catch up on House of Card, but that can wait."

“You don’t sound fine”

“I am okay, I promise you.”

They exchange goodbyes and Alex is the first to hang up. She slides down Kara's door. Tired.

===

In the corner of her eyes, she sees someone sliding in the chair next to her. And that profile is too unique, it is too perfect to be just anybody. It's Diana.

Of course, it's Diana, Alex thinks while taking a sip of her drink.

"Are you following me or something?"

"Yes," Diana answers sincerely. "Kara asked me to, and Winn tracked your phone."

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask."

"Yeah, but I know how this goes."

"Do you? Because I don't. I'm not really used to picking up drunk girls at bars." Alex scoffs and Diana can feel herself cracking into Alex's cold exterior. "How many of these have you had?" The Amazon asks lifting the empty glass.

"Not enough," Alex says and lifts her hand to ask for another glass, but Diana holds it down.

"I don't think that is true and I would probably let you drink all you want was it another occasion, but I am tired and since I promised your sister that I would take care of you, I'm sorry to say that was your last drink."

"Well, you can't make me."

Diana pulls some dollars notes out of her purse, two high notes more than Alex's bill.

"She's done for the night," Diana tells the bartender who only nods. "Can you walk, or shall I carry you over my shoulder?"

Alex whines and Diana manages to take her to her car waiting outside without actually having to carry her. She laughs as Alex mumbles things under her breath ( _'goddammit Amazonian princess, and their Kryptonian student, I should have sold her and adopted a dog when I had the chance…'_ ).

Diana makes the car take a ride around the block as Alex calms down. There is enough alcohol in her system for her lean against Diana's chest out of instinct. After an initial hesitation, Diana runs her fingers through Alex's her and it feels much more inappropriate than it actually was (f _riends did that, didn't they?_ ) and the agent starts to get sleepy.

"Should I take you home?" Diana asks, but Alex shakes her head.

===

Alex wakes up in a bed that isn't hers and she's naked. It's only natural that she has a small heart attack in the three minutes between waking up and her memories coming back to her.  
Maggie. Fight. Kara's. Bar. Diana.

Oh, Diana...

Had she cheated on Maggie? Were they at that point?

The Agent gets up gripping onto her covers and finds a pile of clothes folded on the end of the bed. She puts them on and wonders why they are her size, but that's the least of her worries. Her phone is nowhere in sight and she knows that she has no other choice but go through the door. She had considered climbing through the window, but ten floors are still her limit, so she's not risking climbing down thirty.

She finds Diana wearing a loose sweat-shirt and pant-less while watching TV and eating cereal.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Diana says and Alex is still frozen.

"What happened last night?"

"I picked you up at the bar and took you here, to my apartment. You threw up right after we arrived and… well, let's just say that your clothes will have to be washed more than twice. Or burned. After that, I managed to get you to drink some water and go to bed. You took off your bras and panties on your own. Don't ask me why. Oh, and your phone is charging."

"Oh, thank Rao. I thought..." Alex says finally breathing and motioning between the two of them.

Diana gets up smirking and stands in front of Alex tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, my dear Alexandra. I don't share and I take consent very seriously and last night you were in no state of consent."

And she goes on eating her cereal without much of an actual space between them.

Alex convinces herself that she was joking otherwise, there was no explanation. There was no other explanation. When Alex noticed, she was staring, which did not bother the older woman, but she averted her eyes elsewhere jumping to her phone.

"I better take a look, there could be something about work," Alex says and Diana nods.  
===

It’s not Noonan’s.

They found a nice, almost hidden, coffee shop near L-Corp that they went almost daily. As far as they were aware Kara had no idea it existed. They weren’t avoiding Kara, but they agreed that they could use some escape from the real world, from their jobs, relationships and social circles.

The place was called ‘Harley’s Bat’ and they were regular enough that the staff already knew their orders. So when the cute waitress put in front of Lena a chocolate muffin along with their usual hot drinks they found it strange.

They had never ordered it.

“I didn’t order this,” Lena says at the girl that just placed it there.

“I know, it's on the house,” the waitress says with a wink making her way behind the counter and Alex is torn between having her jaw touching the floor or laughing at Lena’s face.

"She is cute," Alex comments before drinking her latte.

“Shut up. She is probably being just being kind.”

“Not with the ‘I could eat you’ way that she is looking at you.” Alex holds up her hands. “I’m just saying that she is cute and obviously interested.”

“You are delirious,” Lena turns to where the girl is behind the counter.  She’s looking back at her. When their eyes meet, Alex could swear Lena was blushing. Alex raises her eyebrow with a small smile. “I mean… she is kind of cute.”

“You should go talk to her.”

“Talk to her? No, I am not ready for that yet.”

“I’m not saying for you to marry her, just saying that sometimes putting yourself out there is the best way to start getting over someone.”

Lena looks at the girl again and this time the girl smiled when she caught her.

“Oh god,” she murmurs and Alex grips on her afraid that she might actually run out of there. “No, I’m not doing it.”

“It’s okay, I'm not pushing. When you’re ready, you’re ready.” She squeezes the CEO’s hands softly.

"Want to talk about your evening?"

Alex shakes her head. "If I wanted to talk about my evening we would be at Joe's Bar."

"That bad, huh. Alright, then tell me about work. Yesterday was quite impressive, Wonder Woman looked badass on TV."

"Yeah, I feel like she’s trying to drive me insane."

"The two of you are quite a pair, you know. Driving each other mad… Teasing… If I didn't know better..." Lena lets it in the air.

"Okay, excuse me but I didn’t do anything. I am the victim here!" Alex's voice is playful a good change from their previous subject.

"Oh, believe me, Alex, you did and you do still. Your DEO's pants aren't exactly loose. And your whole biker look has a certain appeal." The agent has her mouth half hanging ready to tease

Lena about it, but the CEO has thought of it already. "C'mon Danvers, don't act so surprised. I've seen you checking me out too. There is nothing wrong with it. In different circumstances, I just might have slept with you."

"Let's be real, Luthor. In different circumstances, you would be completely in love with me."

"Maybe. If I was, I would have you following me around like a good little puppy."

"You are delusional," Alex laughs. "How did we even get into that subject?"

"We were talking about your crush."

"I don't have a crush on Diana"

"How are we calling it at the moment? I think you usually refer to it as 'being annoyed' with Diana. Well, amuse me. What did she do this time?"

"Yeah, you don't know half of it. I gave her comms yesterday, just like Supergirl's so we can help her and keep a track on her but that idiot doesn't answer when I call her! So of course, I'm worried sick about her and she comes in the DEO with that annoying smile on her face as if she hadn't spent half an hour being beaten around National City. And this morning-" Alex stops thinking it’s better to explain before Lena gets second thoughts.

“Kara asked her to check on me yesterday evening... She did, but not without having her fun with me after." Lena raises her eyebrows. "Don't give me that look. I didn't mean it like that. I'm still with Maggie."

"You don't sound so happy about it." Alex looks at her coffee.

"I love Maggie."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

Alex is quiet. Could Lena be right? Was their love really not enough? Then she didn't know what was. She was so lost. It tended to be easier when she dated boys. She never liked them enough to feel bad about ending things with them, let alone love. And she loved Maggie, so much and the idea of hurting her just killed her a little.

"Cake?" Lena asks ( _it's their code_ ).

"Maybe cake is a good idea." ( _they are changing the subject_ ).

Lena thinks she's onto something, but she's not pushing Alex.  
  
===

Maggie bring flowers home that night. Alex takes a deep breath.

This reminds her too much of her ex-boyfriends. She never saw the appeal of giving or receiving flowers. After meeting Maggie she never thought she’d have to fake her reaction towards receiving a bouquet again, but apparently, she was wrong.

Alex has her arms crossed because she’s tired, but still not tired enough to risk being exposed. It hurt to think that lately she actually had to lift some walls up when she was with Maggie. To be fair, Maggie had also lifted hers with Alex.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Maggie said leaving the flowers on the dinner table. “This is stupid. I just… I don’t... It feels like I should give you something.”

Alex felt the same. Like she should be giving Maggie something that she’s not. Like there is something lacking between them.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to give me anything.” Alex says stepping closer and kissing Maggie.

They still sleep facing away from each other.

===

"What are your plans tonight, Agent Danvers?" Diana asks leaning against the table Alex is sitting at the control center.

The agent glances up at the clock. Four o'clock, as always. Diana and Kara's break hour. Alex's hell hour.

"Look, Diana, thank you for last night and this morning but we are not friends."

"Why are we not friends?"

"Because we are not."

"Then what are we?"

"You are Kara's mentor."

"That's not an answer. Why do you not like me?" Alex opens and closes her mouth settling for the simpler answer.

"I don't know."

"Alright. Then let me try to change your mind. There's a restaurant inauguration that I was planning on going with Kara, but it seems she’s made plans with young miss Luthor tonight, so I thought about inviting you." Diana shows the invitation and steps closer to her.  "Come on. You know you want to go."

"I do not, and I have things to do tonight anyway."

"C'mon, Agent don't make me get my lasso. I've always been little tempted to tie you down," she says with a wink and Alex feels her heartbeat accelerating because it might not be what the woman means, but those words sure do paint a colorful image on Alex's imagination. "So it's settled. I'll pick you up at seven," Diana smirks.


	3. In Vino Veritas

**There is truth in wine**

The worst part is that Alex actually gets ready to be picked up at seven. 

Maggie is late again and she leaves her a note saying not to wait up for her. Alex go downstairs where a flawless Diana Prince is waiting outside a fancy red car in the most stunning dress

Alex's ever seen. In that moment there is no way of forgetting that she is a goddess. She is simply flawless and Alex doesn't move for a second.

Alex’s face reminds her of Steve's face after her change of clothes on the first day of Diana in the world of men, except that Diana couldn't read it back then. Except that she can read Alex's face now.

And Alex is not bad herself. 

She is wearing the same dress she used on her first Valentine's day with Maggie and it feels wrong. It feels like she's cheating on Maggie - but she is not, she's not. She feels awfully underdressed when compared to Diana, but anyone would be. 

She unfreezes when Diana smiles at her. Alex makes her way to the woman and stops when she standing in front of her.

The Amazon takes a step closer. She rests one hand on Alex's waist and tucks one hair behind Alex's ear. The agent's hands end up on Diana's arm and she's glad because she manages to look away from the older woman's eyes to focus on her arms and those defined muscles. To look at Diana’s eyes was to position their lips in a way that was convenient for them to meet eventually.

And how _dangerous_ it would be.

"You look stunning, Alexandra," Diana says, and Alex is awakened by her voice. 

She clears her throat and takes one step back.

"Yeah um… Thank you. You also look… wow… I mean." 

Diana smiles and steps aside so she can open the door to the agent.

"Shall we?" _before I do something I shouldn't._

And there's a sudden fear in Alex of Maggie seeing them. She tells herself that it is only because Maggie will misread the situation. They are just friends going out for dinner. A fancy dinner. And they aren't exactly friends. It wouldn’t be the first time Maggie accused her of cheating. But either way, the two of them already had enough to fight about.

Alex enters the car and she watches as Diana makes her way to the driver's seat.

"No driver today?" Alex teases her.

"I wanted to be alone with you. We don't spend much time together and I do enjoy driving every now and then. It helps me to think."

"Yeah, and what are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you look in that dress."

"I have a girlfriend."

"I'm aware. A short one. She screamed at me. You are still beautiful, nevertheless. "

"She screamed at you? Why? When?"

"I took Kara to help me with the mess we made the other day. She simply came over asking if we were there to cause any more destruction. She seemed distressed. Kara intervened and she calmed down a little. That was it."

"It hasn't been the easiest of days for either of us, so don't take it personally."

===

Diana chooses the most expensive wine on the menu and Alex is trying not to stare at her.

She had read Wonder Woman’s file on the DEO. It was awfully short. There was little proof of her existence before she started teaming up with Batman and Superman a couple years back. There were some documents about this strange woman who supposedly was Captain Steve Trevor's secretary who fitted her description but not much more than that and certainly nothing before. 

She also researched Diana Prince. There were several pages about the woman and what she accomplished in the academic field. Alex was halfway of reading her thesis.

Although all of the research, Alex was still awfully curious.

"What's on your mind, Agent Danvers," Diana asks.

"Why did you come here? Back in World War I, why did you come here?"

"I was naïve and thought I could solve all the world's troubles by killing one man. Or God. It didn't make a difference. Or it did. It's complicated."

"Why did you stay then?"

"No, no, agent. My turn. Quid pro quo, Alexandra. Why do you not like me? I know you were lying earlier when you said you didn't know." 

Alex looks away. And looks anywhere but at Diana. 

"Do you really despise me that much?" 

And that's when Alex notices how hurt Diana sounds.

"I don't despise you… I… It's not you." She finally allows herself to look at the older woman as her shoulders relax. "Clark… Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and everything but he's just so overestimated. And he was the one that brought you to train Kara like he knows what's best for her after barely talking to her for ten years. That's why I don't like you. And that's why I don't actually dislike you."

"You are very protective of Kara."

"She's my sister. Now it's my turn. Why did you stay?"

"Because in the middle of millions of idiots pointing guns at each other there are some like you," Diana says leaning into the table. "Some passionate people who put themselves out there, not for power, or hate, but for love. Some passionate people like yourself." 

Alex shifts into the chair and looks away. Looks at anything but Diana. Was she supposed to survive this dinner?

"Why are you so bothered by me?"

Alex opens her mouth in shock. That woman had no filter. She finishes her glass wine. Diana fills it again, keeping her eyes on Alex the whole time.

"Why am I so bothered by you?" Alex repeats the question. "I will tell you when I figure it out."

"Can I change my question then?" 

Alex sighs. She knows it's unlikely to be an easy one. Diana was many things, but an easy woman was not one of them. 

"Why was Detective Sawyer screaming at me today?"

"Maggie and I... we've drifted in these lasts months. That day back at Kara's I thought it was us getting better. I thought… Either way, NCPD had to deal with the mess that alien left behind a couple days ago and that was one more reason for her to be mad at me… Because she can feel it too, whatever we have is falling apart. So today, she was taking it out on you because you work with me. Like I said, it was nothing personal."

Diana nods. The main course arrives and Alex is glad to have a break from that game. She was losing it.

She was not unrealistic enough to think Diana would actually let the two of them eat in silence but she didn't push the subject.

"Kara told me you surf," Diana asks and Alex almost laughs at how casual is that topic.

"Yeah, used to surf. It's been awhile since I had the time."

"You should take some time off. It is unproductive to work without a break for so long. I've heard Puerto Rico is a good place to surf and such a rich culture. Ever been there?"

"No."

"You would like it."

"Do you surf?"

"Where I come from we didn't have the climatic factors for it and after I left it I became involved with other matters, but surely I'd like to try once. With the right teacher, of course."

Alex sips her wine ( _worth every expensive penny_ ). "Where you come from... Themisera, isn't it?"

"Themyscira" Diana corrects in that exotic accent of hers.

"How is it there? The land of perfect women."

Diana's eyes go too far away.

"Themyscira was a peaceful place. Nature mixed with the architecture… Maybe it was a bit a laziness that let it be that way, but surely gives it all a nice touch. I miss the smell of there, so fresh. As the morning would rise you could hear soft conversations over breakfast. If you stayed closer to the main palace you could hear several political discussions between my mother and the others Amazons. If went to the training field, you could see the warriors training for hours and hours, their sweat and blood and their dedication… But Amazonians," her eyes go back to Alex's, who feels caught off guard. "Amazonians are not perfect women. They have scars and they have flaws and secrets and sins just like any other woman. They just live longer."

"I'm sorry," Alex apologies. "It mustn't be easy to be away from home for so long."

"Well, a piece of home is there, but not all it."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

_Like you want to devour me._

===

Somehow Diana Prince convinces Alex to go for ice cream after dinner. This one Alex insists on paying. Diana lets her and links their arms together after they leave the shop walking towards Alex's place. 

The best part: Diana is making Alex laugh.

"I don't believe you told the British parliament to shut up in the middle of the second world war."

"Oh no, not in the middle. In the end when I could no longer wait for men to resolve it among themselves," Diana corrects and Alex laughs a bit more.

They moved closer while walking. They are close enough that Diana can feel Alex's laugh through her body and she doesn't want to let her go. But she has to because inevitably they arrived in front of Alex's building and slowly her laugh died. That wasn't quite enough to dismiss the smile that tended to appear around Alex for no reason at all.

"Thank you for the dinner," Alex says pulling away from her touch, and Diana stepped closer.

"We should do it again," Diana says.

It feels like the end of a date and Diana starts leaning in. Alex wonders if that would be the moment they'd kiss. Her heart races and it dies a little when the kiss lend barely on the corner of her lips. Diana brushes her thumb over the spot she just kissed. 

Alex wants to kiss her, but the agent remembers that she has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who must be waiting for her a couple floors up.   
It still feels like a date. It feels like that moment when Alex would invite her up for a cup of coffee and Diana would kiss her under the doorframe and they would never actually have coffee.

But it’s not a date and the only thing Alex could do next was to pull away.

"Good night, Diana."

"Night, Alexandra."

===

Alex and Maggie wake up at the same time the next morning, just exchanging looks to recognize each other presence. It hurts how mechanic it is. Maggie uses the bathroom first. Alex turns on the TV on a cartoon channel and gets started with their breakfast. After Maggie leaves the bathroom, Alex goes in and her girlfriend changes the TV to the news channel and makes them coffee setting their mugs on the table.

It's all too mechanic. And yet there is love. 

There's love but not in the way Maggie kissed her goodnight in an 'I want to know where you were’ way. 

There's love but not in the way Alex makes her come as if saying 'I'm not ready to let you go'. 

There is love in the way Alex squeezes her hand and say be careful, in the way she makes Maggie favorite dishes and in the way she says 'I love you'. 

There is love in the way Maggie asks if she's eaten already, in the way she reminds her to be careful and in the way she says 'I love you'.

There is love but maybe Lena was right. Maybe love was no longer enough for them.

"Tell Kara and her friend that I'm sorry about yesterday," Maggie asks before dropping Alex off at the DEO.

"I will. Could you come home early tonight? I think we need to talk."

_We need to talk._

Maggie almost laughs at those words. _We need to talk_. They both know what it means and Alex regrets saying it. _We need to talk_. Alex is also glad she said it because there was no taking it back. _We need to talk_. There was no taking back what those words meant.

"Okay." Maggie nods, her voice colder than she intended, but it's her heart on the line too. "We'll talk tonight."

===

It's 6 pm when Lena shows up at the DEO to pick up the older Danvers for their daily coffee. 

Alex is late because Kara hasn’t come back from Metropolis and Guardian’s shift is yet to start, so the DEO does its best to fill Supergirl’s shoes while Wonder Woman is busy being Diana. (She actually did try to call her, only to be responded with ‘You got this, Alex’ in that Themysciarian accent that she hoped Diana would never actually get rid off).

When Alex sees Lena is an actual relieve.

They sit down on the coffee and before Alex can tease Lena about her crush on the coffee girl, the CEO directs the conversation. 

"Tell me about last night. How was your date with Diana?" She knows about it, of course, Alex skyped her asking for her help to pick the right dress. 

"I have a girlfriend," and Alex feels like she's been saying it a lot lately, not sure if to remind herself or the others.

"She took you to a fancy restaurant, bought you expensive wine. It was a date," Lena says.

“How do you know she bought expensive wine?”

“Diana seems like the all or nothing kind of woman. And I think she is going all in for you. It’s what I would do. Though, don’t tell Maggie that, she scares me when she’s jealous.”

“I wouldn’t worry about Maggie. We are talking tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“If you need anything, you know you don’t need to call first before coming over,” Lena says reaching out for Alex’s arms.

===

They make love. 

They make love because it seems like the right way to end things. 

There were no harsh feelings in bed, differently from all those other nights. In that moment they weren't weighted down by their past nor by their future. They simply were in a bliss of fated strangers. Except that Maggie knew exactly where to touch Alex. Except Alex never loved a stranger quite that much.

"I'll stay in a hotel for a couple of weeks until I can find a new place," Maggie tells Alex as they are both gazing at the ceiling.

"I could stay for Kara for a couple weeks, that way you don't have to," Alex offers.

"How is she? And little Luthor?"

"Kara is good, so is Lena but there is still nothing between the two of them. Honestly, I think it is the best thing for the two of them. Lena doesn’t deserve to be a bandage for Kara’s heart, and

Kara isn't ready for it. Maybe in the future, it could work for them, but not right now."

"Do you think that maybe we could find our way back together in the future?"

"I don't think my life would be complete without a cocky detective with a charming set of dimples in my life," Alex tells her and there are tears escaping her eyes. She turns to Maggie kissing her slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's what makes it so hard, but I rather leave while you still love me than stay while you hate me."

They give each other one last kiss before Alex leaves the bed.

===

Alex doesn't call before arriving at Lena's door with only a backpack in her hand. She had no idea how she looked. Probably nervous. Certainly a wreck. It felt wrong but it was the better alternative.

Lena opens the door and pulls her inside with a hug, which does not make it easier for Alex to keep her tears contained. She puts Alex on the couch and cuddles with her until the tears stop.

"It shouldn't hurt this much."

"You love her, of course, it hurts," Lena says and Alex knows there is experience behind those words. 

_Jack._

"Any advice?"

"Throwing yourself into work is a bandage, not a cure," Lena says and Alex pouts. "The best thing you can do is allow yourself to sad and allow yourself to be happy."

"Well, Gandhi, I was looking for something more specific like two beers and three shots a day for a month then you are good to go."

"Oh, you want specifics. Alright then. Cuddles, every night with your best friend," Lena tighten her hold on her and laughs at Alex's groan.

“Do we really have to call Vasquez?”

“Was that your way of implying that I’m not your best friend?” Lena jokingly threatened.

“Never. Do you have ice cream?" 

(She had been with this weird craving since her dinner with Diana).

“Why don’t you call your best friend Vasquez to bring you ice cream?” Lena teases.

“Lee…” Alex moans putting her puppy eyes to function.

"Ugh. Fine. The usual?"


	4. Virago

**A strong, brave or warlike woman;**

**A woman who demonstrates exemplary and heroic qualities.**

 

"What are you doing?" Alex screams at Diana as she mutes Kara's comms. Kara who is in the middle of National City fighting not one but five meta-humans. More accurately, getting her ass kicked by five meta-humans. "She needs help!" Diana puts herself between Alex and the control center

"If you always help of course she's always going to need help. She can take them down on her own," Diana says, but her voice is background noise as she watches through the screen Supergirl being thrown into the ground creating a crater. (Maggie's going to be pissed again).

"God Dammit, Diana get out of my way!" Alex says trying to push her aside.

Their eyes lock together and the whole room senses what is about to happen. Some eyes turn to J'onn wondering what to do and the Martian makes a sign for them not interfere.

It's a matter of seconds and they are fighting. Alex starts it trying to go for a right hook. Diana dodges it easily and catches the agent's wrist and tugs her behind her back.

Diana can't help but noticed that Alex had been training. She broke easily from the Wonder Woman's hold and managed to get a punch on Diana's jaw. They both stop for three seconds before they advance together.

Diana's trying not to hurt her. Alex is actually annoying her because she's better and Diana has to actually make an effort. So much different from the first time they sparred.

Alex is getting tired from the fight because she's wasting the time she has to help her sister. Out of despair, she tries to run avoiding the Goddess. It doesn't work and Diana has her on the ground before the next two seconds are over.

The agent has to take a moment to take in what just happened. More than that: she needs that moment to put some airs back on her lungs. Staring at the ceiling she makes a mental note to check on her ribs.

Alex moves and Diana is still holding her down. She presses the agent against the ground a bit harder, but Alex wasn't trying to escape it. She was trying to see the screens displaying her sister. Or rather the screens not displaying her sister.

Alex can see the meta-humans being taken by the police and a red and blue blur on the sky.

Alex let's out a relieved breath. Diana is still holding her down but it's only in that moment that Alex's brain starts working again and she noticed the non-existent distance between her body and Diana's. She can feel Diana's tight against hers and so close from her center that suddenly is tingling. Both their chest rises and fall rapidly and Alex catches sight of the sweat that is starting to form in the valley of Diana's breasts.

J'onn clears his throat and Alex is reminded of the half dozen pair of eyes watching them in the room.

Under her, Diana felt Alex stop fighting and loosed her grip. She did not move from over Alex.

"Had I ever thought that for a moment that Kara was in danger, I would have been there myself," Diana tells Alex. "And you must think about a day in which she might not have anyone to help her because if she continues down this path I assure you that there will be one."

Alex hates her a little in that moment because she knows Diana’s right.

It is in that moment that Kara flies into the DEO with a smile on her face. It had been a while since Alex has seen Kara that excited about locking up bad guys. It was a sign of improvement. Once Kara took in the scene in front of her Supergirl frowned.

"What's going on here?" Kara asks.

There is a threat in Kara's voice.

Diana stands up looking at the damage she wished she could've avoided doing on Alex. Her lips and blood red, her cheek is soon to be purple from the last hit that threw her on the ground. Maybe a dislocated shoulder.

Diana stretches out her hand and helps Alex to lift herself up.

"Nothing," Alex answers her sister but her eyes are still locked with Diana. "I tripped."

===

"Who beat you up?" Lena asks without thinking twice when Alex comes into the coffee.

"Diana."

"Didn’t think you were that kinky…" Lena teases. Alex shots her a serious look. “Though, seriously what happened? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this bad.”

"It was my fault," Alex says and when the girl (the cute girl Lena still blushes about) come to deliver their coffees, the agent asks. "Do you have something stronger? Bourbon, maybe?"

"Don't listen to her," Lena cuts in.

The cute girl turns to Alex with a smile, “Sorry, but you heard the boss.”

Alex rolls her eyes. _Could the two of them just go out?_

"What happened?" Lena asks after the girl leaves.

"You saw what happened with… you know who," Alex says referring to Supergirl and Lena nods. "Diana wouldn't let me help her and then one thing just led to another."

"Did you two talk at least?"

"What? No. It wasn't like that. It wasn't personal."

"Anything about Kara is personal to you, Alex. You should go talk to her. Tonight. Stop waiting for the last minute to do things."

"Cake," Alex called it.

Lena opens her mouth and closes before closing it again. She looked bothered and after some awkward minutes in silence she stands up saying she is going to pay this one.

Alex watches as the cute coffee girl tries to flirt with Lena. It was an emphatic try because Lena wasn't helping. Alex hoped the girl didn't give up just yet because Lena really needed something new and good. Maybe she could make an effort of talking to Diana. She ended up being wrong after all. But maybe Lena could make an effort too…

Without thinking twice, Alex grabs one napkin and a pen she always kept with her. It’s not a full minute before she tugs Lena's arms and practically grads her out of the place. Lena doesn't see what Alex left behind: a napkin with Alex’s handwriting.

_For the cute coffee girl who likes my friend, here's her number, she's going to kill me later, so make my sacrifice worth it._

===

Alex is pacing in front of Diana's hotel room for about fifteen minutes when the door opens.

She didn't knock but Diana doesn't look surprised to see her there. If anything, she looks amused. It was one of those fight or flight moments, and if Alex was anything to go by the older woman would've bet in the flight.

"Are you trying to create a hole in front of my apartment, Agent, or you rather come in?" Diana asks as neutral as she can. She's not sure where they stand after the show they've pulled at the DEO.

"I… I" Alex tries and then shakes her head. "How did you know I was here?"

Diana leans against the doorframe.

"I was calling room service for some dinner and they asked if I wanted double since my friend was here. I asked what friend, they told me that it was the breath-taking brunette that I brought back a few weeks ago. I've been waiting for you to come in since then."

"Oh," it's the only thing Alex says and Diana understands why the girl took so long to knock. She's going to need a little push.

"Come in, Agent. I did order dinner for two if you are wondering. I assume whatever business you came to deal with can be talked about during dinner."

Reluctantly, Alex enters the room. Diana closes the door before taking Alex's to the dinner table and sitting across from her.

"Are you alright, Alex? From our fight earlier?"

"Yeah, all bruises and scratches. Surely you held out for me which Kara and J'onn appreciate very much, by the way," she says once she's recomposed.

"I didn't."

Alex frowns.

"I didn't hold out. I wasn't at full strength, but I didn't hold out as much as I should've. I beat Supergirl with the same strength at the beginning of our training. If anything I should be apologizing to them for losing control this way.”

"Could you stop it?" Alex asks harshly. "Could you just stop being perfect for a couple minutes? I was the wrong one today. I was the one who should apologize. I came here to apologize but-"

There is a knock on the door.

It's the food. Diana asks them to come in and a man enters and sets the food in front of the women. Diana thanks him and he leaves. Alex looks at Diana. Smiling Diana. Calm Diana. It just seems to make it worse.

"I should go," Alex says pushing her chair away. "I already said my apologies. I don't want to bother your dinner." She stands up while Diana is pouring some wine in their glasses.

"You couldn't bother me if you tried, agent. Sit down, Alex. Have dinner with me."

"Why?"

"Why not?" She tilts her head a little and Alex finds it hard not to think how adorable the woman can me. Without an argument, Alex sits laughing at herself. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how reasonable for you to be a Goddess. No human can be this nice, polite… So composed. I attacked you and you apologized… I mean who does that?" Diana opens a small smile.

"I'm sure my mother would love to argue with you. She used to often complain about my misbehaving and lack of responsibility and manners. I can't blame her I wasn't an easy kid. I am not an easier woman."

"I'm not the one to go for easy things," Alex says without thinking and Diana gives her a small laugh. A seductive laugh. Was there anything about the woman that didn't scream seduction?.

"Then we are a match, Alexandra."

"Alex," she feels the need to correct Diana.

"Why is that? 'Alex not Alexandra'?" The younger woman shrugs and starts to eat her dinner.

"That's how my father always called me. And I like it better."

"Do you know what it means?" Alex nods. "Protector of men. I can't say if it is fitting or ironic," Diana takes a sip of her wine. "You work to protect National City and to protect its people but I feel like if you had to choose between humanity or Kara, humanity would be damned."

Alex doesn't answer. Instead, she asks, "What does your name mean."

"Divine."

Alex chuckles. "Fitting."

And a strange thought runs through Alex's head. It felt like a date. It felt like a second date. Her stomach swirls and she has to stop eating for a second.

Alex's phone starts vibrating she checks to make sure it's not work or Kara related subject and smiles when she sees Lena's name.

LENA: Why is the coffee girl texting me saying you gave her my number?

LENA: Alex, what did you do?

LENA: I'm going to kill you.

LENA: She's calling me.

LENA: I said yes. Why did I say yes? I'm killing you, Danvers.

"Is something wrong?" Diana asks missing Alex's attention (she might be a little spoiled about it). "Do you need to leave?"

"No," Alex says turning off her phone. "I'm good. Or at least until Lena kills me."

===

"You shouldn't have waited up for me," Alex said once she arrives and let her body fall beside Lena on the couch.

"I wasn't. I was talking to Sara."

"Oh, so it's Sara now," Alex teases imitating Lena's voice. "At least I don't have to call her cute coffee girl anymore. That's a way too long name."

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm a bit tipsy. It's not my fault Diana has such a good wine taste. Don't worry, I took a uber. So you mentioned something about a date," Lena blushes and yawns. "Tomorrow?"

Lena hums in agreement before falling asleep next to Alex although there’s a perfectly comfortable bed not ten steps away.

===

It's 9 pm when Kara comes knocking on Lena's door. Alex was already on her DEO clothes and ready to leave and so was Lena who had been wearing the silliest of smiles that Alex hadn't seen being directed at anyone but Kara.

It actually disappears when she sees Kara. That's interesting, Alex thinks to herself.

"Kara, is everything alright?" Lena asks.

"Yes… I um… Need your help about something," and walking in she continued speaking. "I was thinking about a way of bringing Mike back-" she stops. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Hey sis, good to see you too."

"Are you two… Are you cheating on Maggie?" Kara asks mad.

"It would be hard to since we are not together anymore," Alex says into her coffee mug.

"So you and Lena…?" she stops. "You know what, I shouldn't have come, obviously you are both busy."

Kara rolls her eyes and storms out. Lena and Alex look at each other. That was strange.

"What was that?" Lena asks.

"No idea. Is it bad that I am too tired to deal with my own sister?"

"Oh, you are asking sibling advice from me?" Lena asks stopping beside Alex and the agent laughs. Alex starts laughing harder and the CEO gets confused. "What is it?"

"Kara thinks we are together. We didn't even deny it," Alex says.

"Oh… I think Jess does too. She's been giving this weird look every time I say I'm going out with you."

"Weird. I mean, I’m totally out of your league."

"Keep telling yourself that. Everybody knows you couldn't handle me even if you tried, _Alexandra_.”

===

Alex knocks on Kara’s door three times before it opens. She’s still in her Super suit. It had been a while since Alex had seen her out of it and she wonders if that was something to worry about.

“I didn’t know you were dealing with Supergirl’s business,” Alex says.

“I’m not. Just doing some research on the Mon-El issue.”

Alex has to remind herself not to roll her eyes. If Kara loved the boy, who was Alex judge? She would’ve done the same for Maggie. _She still would do_.

In those last weeks, it’s awful how familiar it is to Alex to love someone who is not around anymore. At least she knows Maggie is well. At least she looks well. They bump into each other every now and then. Crossing the streets, entering and leaving Noonan’s, crime scenes… Always going separate ways.

Alex knows it hurts, but she decides that it could be worse.

“Do you need any help?” Alex asks trying to play the role of big sister, something she felt she hadn’t been doing enough lately.

“I kind of need Lena’s help. You are more of a bio-expert, and your girlfriend is more of a mechanic-slash-tech expert.”

“She’s not my-“ Alex cut herself midsentence. “You know what? Let’s go out for a coffee. I’m not the only one in this mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip my rambling here.
> 
> First things first, as I said in the first chapter I am re-posting this fic. I had posted what was the two first chapter (I think) and most of it is still the same. Some minor changes so if you read it before I deleted and if you skipped the first two chapters you missed nothing new.
> 
> Second, why did I deleted it the first time? Because I haven't finished writing it and I hit a writer's block. It's not a serious one in which I have no idea what will happen after. Actually I not only know what will happen but I have it written already but there is one chapter missing between this chapter and the rest of the fic. I could probably manage to write it if I had time, which brings us to the third point.
> 
> I don't have time to write right now. Probably mid-december I can finally manage to finish my AgentCorp fic (at least the next chapter) but I will make no promises about this one because somehow it developed a plot that will take more of me than I planned. I will try to write when I can but starting next week my only real free day will be Saturday, I have tests coming up and not enough energy for everything. Also every now and then I have a life in the real world.
> 
> I think that's mostly it what I had to say. I'm already behind on CW's shows and any resemblance of this fic with the actual show is a coincidence - I wrote all of this even before I knew what would happen to Sanvers.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone want to bug me on my tumblr (@kiss-my-selfie) I don't mind. I don't post much but I am always checking it.
> 
> Last but not least, thank you for reading!


	5. Apricity

**The warmth of the sun in the winter.**

It's a week later when she gets a message from Maggie asking her to meet for a coffee. Alex eats at her nails and shows it to Lena before answering it.

It hurts. She's not sure why but it hurts.

It hurts enough that she almost backs down in the last minute and she thinks that Maggie just might have a similar feeling given that she's late for their coffee. Alex's struggle between staying or flying out of there during the lasts eight minutes before Maggie arrives.

Her first thought is that she looks good. Her second thought is to look away because they are not together anymore; she wonders if that wasn't inappropriate. Her third thought is that Maggie is wearing her date clothes.

She's going on a date. They are broken up, it shouldn't hurt but it does.

It had been a month already. A month during which Alex would take turns between sleeping at Lena and Kara’s place. If any good came from it was that she and Kara finally talked it out things that they pushed aside for a long time. After finally convincing Kara she was not with Lena like that she even felt a bit of jealousy coming from the blond after hearing the date Lena was due to have soon.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Maggie says slipping in the chair in front of her. Alex gives her a forced smile. "Stuck at the precinct."

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Alex's worry is true though… Out of instincts, Maggie reaches for her hand.

"No, I'm okay. Just paperwork." Realizing what she had done she takes her hand away. "Alex, I know this going to hurt so I just gonna rip it off at once," She reaches for her pocket and the next thing Alex knows is that she's hearing the apartment keys hitting the table.

"Oh," is all Alex can say. She was right. It hurt.

"I took only my things. I left that nerdy pillow, though. You always liked it better." and it smells like you. It still smells like you – Maggie thinks to herself.

"Okay, if I find anything else I'll call you or something," Maggie nods and a strange silence settles between them.

"I should get going."

And in the silence that settles between her announcement and Maggie actually getting up there is a great number of things that should remain unspoken. We could've worked out. I love you. Maybe in the future. I still love you. I don't want to think of you with somebody else…

She leaves.

Alex texts Lena. There’s only one word in it.

Bar.

It's strange how when they broke up she didn't feel the need to drink. Lena had snuggled her more than enough for her to feel full, complete, but that newfound emptiness in her was calling for alcohol. It's like it finally felt real. She needs Lena to be there, because Lena, unlike Kara, wouldn't ask questions. And she needed that. A friendly silence.

====

Alex and Diana start sparring. The Amazon simply walked over to her one day and said ‘let's spar’. She did the same thing the following day and the day after that. It usually lasted about an hour. At first, it was all spar, but after a while, they would go three times before they both sat down against the wall and started talking.

Once she stayed so long she missed her coffee with Lena. Lena didn't mind but also didn't miss the opportunity to shoot her that malicious smile the next day.

It's the middle of the summer and they are sparring, mostly to keep Alex mind off the alien Kara is fighting - which is totally forgotten as Alex tries to punch Diana's jaw, missing it by little and earning a smile from the woman. It takes less than a minute for Alex's to hit the ground, but she brings Diana down with her.

_On top of her._

They are both breathing heavily.

And they are breathing each other's breath.

And Alex kisses her, but she's not acting on impulse. She's not acting on impulse because it's not the first time she thinks about kissing Diana just the first time she decided to act it out.

Diana's response is immediate and yet surprised which makes her interrupt the first kiss to look down on Alex and understand that that is really happening before going back to kissing her. She lays her weight down on the younger woman and the only sound that can be heard is from their breathing and their mouths clashing.

They break apart due to air necessity but Diana's lips go to Alex's neck next and the agent whimpers.

It's minutes and Alex is glad the room is soundproof and that all monitors are focused on something else right now. She turns their position and is kissing the valley between Diana's breasts now while her hands are playing with the elastic of Diana's shorts. As her hand starts to slips in she feels Diana laugh.

The Amazon takes off Alex's hands from her shorts and brings them to her own lips and kissing them softly.

Too softly giving what they were doing seconds before.

Maybe Alex misread something - she thinks about slipping out from under Diana and sitting beside her. Diana sat up too with a smile remaining from her laugh and pulls Alex back in another kiss, just as intense as the ones before, but Diana conducts this one at a much slower pace until it is just a peck on her lips.

"I want it too," Diana says against Alex's cheek in a way that the agent can feel her smile. "Believe me, I do. But I want it done properly, with all you have right too. We are not in the middle of a war; there is no reason to rush us in. I want to take my times"

She kisses Alex's cheek close to her mouth and moving to her jawline until she reaches her ear and whispers: "Have dinner with me. Have dinner with me under the stars, in which I can flirt with you and allow myself to want to rip every pair of eyes that look at you."

"As is a date?"

"As is whatever you want to call it."

====

Lena Luthor knew vaguely Diana Prince. Very little from business, mostly hearing about her from the Danvers Sister and also occasionally running into her in the DEO. One time when she was being affectionate with Alex, she was sure Diana was about to rip her head out of her neck.

She knew of Diana’s fascination about the older Danvers. Hadn't Alex asked her not to bother Diana, she would've have told the older woman how her crush could be seen even from the magical place she came from (Themi-something according to Alex). But she didn't.

Now Diana was standing at her office looking… nervous? Well, that was an odd expression for a Goddess.

"I know I schedule it during your working hours but I am not here to actually do business," Diana says sitting down across from Lena who drops her poker face, replacing with an implying smile.

"It is about Alex, isn't it?" Diana has a surprised face that morphs into different tones as the seconds stretch. "Please, wasn't Alex compromised before I would've pushed you two together long before now. So, how can I help you, Miss Prince?"

"I wish to take Miss Danvers out on a date, but I can't say that I know what she'd like."

"If it is with you I'm pretty certain that the only find that might set her off is cheesy movies. Apart from that, she's open to pretty much down for anything."

"Is it weird I feel kind of nervous?"

Lena smiles. "I don't think you have any reason to be. From what I know, you guys pretty much went on two dates by now."

Diana smiles back. "Well, Miss Luthor, thank you for your help," she stands up, "I won't take any more of your time."

The older woman stretches out her hand and Lena only looks at it for a second before deciding.

"Actually, Miss Prince, I also wanted to ask you a question." Diana squirts her eyes. "What are your intentions toward my friend?"

And Diana stopped because she knew the answer she had was not as simple as Lena could take. What were her intentions towards Alex?

“I desire anything she is willing to give me. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Lena laughs. Diana tilts her head.

“I have no idea how you superheroes actually manage to keep a secret identity.”

That’s the only explanation Lena gives the Amazon. The younger woman turns to the papers on her desk and Diana takes it as her cue to leave.

“Oh, no flowers,” Lena says before she’s out the door.

===

Diana almost gets the flowers although Miss Luthor’s advice. She almost gets them because she’s used to courting those she’s interested in. Usually flowers for women, sometimes a jewelry. With man the teasing works, the promise of warm sheets by the end of the night, but she’s given men thrill of driving way too fast on an expensive car, for one of the most sensitive men she knew, Diana gave him a book he so very much desired.

In Themyscira it was not much different. Sometimes courting were eyes chasing each other through the forest and the training grounds. Sometimes courting was defying them into a sparing.

It’s been a while since she’s done something of the sort since she left Themyscira. There was a man that she courted like that, but through the mutual interest, he was too involved in his self-torture to allow himself to have anything but a friendship with her.

Diana had the flowers on her hand when she realized she’s been courting Alex Danvers for a while now. She’s been courting her longer than she should’ve given that she was taken until very little ago, but looking over at the starts she decides that they are inevitable.

Alex had Steve’s soul, after all. Diana was convinced of it.

For Diana, that had been becoming clearer and clearer as she spent time with the girl. Maybe it was a gift from the Gods for all they took from her.

Almost 6 pm. The sun was setting and Diana was making her way back to the hotel. All business had been dealt with, and Kara would only come back for their training the next day. She barely saw the girl in National City anymore. Wasn’t it for Alex, Diana would’ve moved the training to Metropolis already.

Diana places her coat on the chair and takes her phone out of her purse. She unlocks and goes to her contacts until she finds the one with two hearts with a sword between them besides Alex’s name. The agent probably isn’t aware that she has her number. She dials it.

“Danvers.” Alex picks up after the second ring.

“Good evening, Alex. How are you?” Diana moves to her bedroom reaching to the zipper of her dress to make herself more comfortable.

“Yeah, I’m good.” There is uneasiness in Alex’s voice.

“Is that something wrong?”

“No nothing, just… So what are you doing?”

“Right on this moment, I’m taking off my clothes. Well, dress. My underwear is still on. Probably I will order some wine.”

“Is this your way of starting a booty call?”

“While the idea isn’t bad, I will have to admit that it wasn’t my first intention in calling you. I was wondering about our date.” Diana sits on the bed trying to imagine Alex’s faces.

“Um…What about it?”

Diana squints her eyes. “Do I make you nervous, Alex?”

“Me? Nervous? Because of you?”

“I’ll take it as a yes. So dinner. Tomorrow night.”

“I’m having a kind of a déjà vu right now.”

“I’ve been having one since I met you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I can’t wait ‘till tomorrow night.”

===

In those last months, Alex grew comfortable enough around Lena that she didn’t mind seeing the CEO changing clothes. The first time Lena started taking her clothes right in front of Alex, the agent almost had a heart attack and started covering her eyes even after Lena said it was alright for her to look. Too many years of repressed feelings and forced heteronormativity.

Alex didn’t have that problem anymore – which, of course, didn’t help with Maggie’s jealousy. So Lena is changing in front of her. She’s getting ready for her date with Sara.

“So the Movies, huh?” Alex teases. “I had some dates in movies. I was kicked out the movies in some of those.”

“It’s different from what I’m used to, but one can only face so many fancy dinners without snapping. What about Diana?”

“The Dinner is tomorrow. I’m going to need your help on that.”

“Don’t overdo it. Third date rule.”

“Third date rule? Like you are following? With that underwear, I don’t think so.”

“Well, it depends on what you are looking for. I am looking for a fling and I believe Sara is looking for the same. Also, that reminds me, don’t you have an apartment to go back to?”

“Are you kicking me out of your penthouse with four empty room and a private gym, Miss Luthor?”

“No, but unless you have a voyeurism kink that I don’t know about, you might want to stay out of the house Miss Danvers,” Lena fixes her jeans. “On a more serious, tone though, you should go back home. I don’t mind you staying with me, but if you do you just might move in and sell your apartment. You haven’t gone back since you and Maggie broke up.”

“I just… I can’t sleep in our bed without her. It feels wrong.” Alex looks away. “But you are right. It’s time to face it, just wish you’d come with me.”

“What about Kara? I haven’t seen her since breakfast and trying to explain that we are not together together.”

“All her free time is devoted to finding Mon-El. It’s like, it is Supergirl at the DEO, Kara Danvers at CatCo and Kara Zor-El every second in-between. I’m trying. I call her, asking if she wants to hang out, or do a sister night at her place,” Alex lets her voice lower and disappear.

“She’s going to be alright,” Lena tells Alex and her phone rings. “Now, I have to go. Will you close it up for me?” Lena asks already in the elevator.

===

Alex leaves a couple messages to Kara. None was seen.

ALEX: I’m going back to my apartment for the first time after the Maggie thing.

ALEX: I could use my sister to help me and keep company.

ALEX: I’m ordering potstickers in case you decide to come.

She looks at her phone one last time while standing in front of her door. It seems like so long. She forces the key in the hole and opens the door at once.

Everything looks the same. She’s not sure what she was expecting but it’s not that. Some things are missing – Maggie’s things. Alex’s plants, which she had completely forgotten about, were dead. There is a letter to the fridge with her name on it.

Alex opens the alcohol cabinet to find it empty and frowns. She goes to the fridge hoping to find some beers, but there is nothing and Maggie and Alex always kept it stocked. Her gaze falls on the letter.

_Hey Danvers,_

_I’m leaving the apartment today. We are meeting in a coffee later and there are some things that I need to say that I don’t think I can say to you face to face._

_First thing, I wanted to apologize._

_I wanted to apologize for accusing you of cheating on me. It was more a reflection of my insecurities and my past than distrust in you. I’m still lost at how you and Lena have become best friends, soul mates or whatever you want to call it, but I think it does you both good. I’ve seen you with her around town since we broke you. Usually, you are always smiling so I can’t really hold any grudge against Little Luthor. I wish her the best, truly._

_Second - and I hope you are reading this before going to some liquor store down the street - I threw away the alcohol._

_You probably already noticed it. The fridge and the cabinets are clear of alcohol, your secret hiding place too – of course, I knew about it, Danvers. I’m a detective I detect. I know you must be tempted to drink your feelings out; I am too. I can’t be with you in the way I wanted to be, but consider this an effort of taking care of you from afar. You don’t need it, Alex. You never did. You are strong enough. You are enough._

_Please don’t go out to get a drink. Run a bath, go for a run, but don’t drink._

_Third thing, I love you._

_We said that to each other already. We showed it to each other the same day you left. I still mean it, and that’s how I wanted to end this letter. I know right now things are kind of shit-y and confusing and whatever, but I love you. I still love you. Not sure if I ever will stop loving you._

_Maybe in the future, we’ll find a right time to be together. I think that I came too early for you, and you came too late for me._

_Love,_

_Maggie._

===

Alex shows Lena the letter on the next day. Alex sips on a bottle cheap wine while Lena reads it. She should be getting ready for her date with Diana, but instead, she pacing in the middle of her living room wearing her College T-shirt and no pants.

She looks like a disaster.

“So?” Alex asks once Lena puts the letter down. “Maybe I should call this thing off with Diana. Maybe it is too soon.”

“Well, it’s quite some letter but I think you might be overreacting,” Lena says. “Yeah, Maggie was great, but she’s gone. Sure it hurts, but that’s why you need to move on. Stop with the self-pity and with the drinking”-Lena aggressively takes the wine bottle from Alex’s hands- “and go get ready.”

Alex doesn’t move. It’s when Lena takes a step closer and grips at Alex’s T-shirt pulling it.

“Hey, hey!” Alex protests but doesn’t move away as Lena removes the piece of clothing from her body leaving her half-naked in the middle of the living room. “What are you doing?”

“Well, if you are not going to get ready, I’m going to make you ready.”

“Hey! I’m not a baby.”

“Then stop acting like one and get ready for your date with Wonder Woman.”

===

Diana takes her to her boat, and she drives it until Alex loses sight of the shore. They go talking all the way and Diana lets Alex pilot it for a bit until she almost hit the rocks and they decide to go have dinner. Diana makes the food herself, Alex was surely impressed and they ate under the stars.

It’s almost midnight when they decide to head back to the shore and Diana takes Alex home. Alex kisses Diana and the next thing she knows is that she is pinned against her door.

Alex invited her inside for ‘coffee’. She turns when she hears the door close and she finds Diana’s dress on the floor along with her underwear. Alex is speechless for a moment.

“No preliminaries then,” Alex says.

Diana approaches her toying with the zipper of her dress.

“No, there will be preliminaries, _polemistí̱s_. Just barer ones.”

Diana kisses Alex's necks and turns her around so her front is pressed against Alex’s back. Slowly, so slowly, Diana pulls the zipper down. Alex can feel ghosts of Diana’s fingers on her back and kisses pressed here and there.

The dress goes to the floor followed by Alex’s underwear.

At this point, a moan escapes Alex.

And she can’t help but think that screw Lena, that was the third date.

===

Alex wakes up alone. The window open and signs all over her body that last night was not an alcohol-induced dream. Still, there is no Diana anywhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter to be honest, but I just needed to get done with it so I could move further into the plot. I haven't double checked for mistakes, so this one might be crappier than usual.  
> Sorry.


	6. Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur

**Even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time.**

 

1 year later.

Diana still remembers leaving that night.

She remembers that night all too well. The sighs, the moans, the whispers. Falling asleep. Falling asleep recognizing that Alex’s soul was not Steve’s soul. Realizing it didn’t matter. She still felt the same.

Their souls met just beautifully.

And then there was the knock on the window.

Alex stirred a bit in her arms but didn’t wake up. Diana turned to the window to find Menallipe standing there. She opened it carefully eyeing Alex’s sleeping form once again.

“We need to go,” Menallipe said with no greetings. “It’s your mother.”

A couple minutes later and she explained everything to Diana. How Queen Hippolyta had died and Themiscyra’s throne passed to Diana. If she refused it, there was going to be a civil war in Themiscyra, one that according to the goods would be the end of the Amazons.

Diana turned to where Alex was still asleep.

She still questions if it was the right thing to do. Leaving without a goodbye. Leaving without Alex knowing why. But at the time it made sense. There was no time and it didn’t matter. When weighed against the doom of the Amazons it didn’t matter.

And so Diana went back to Themiscyra. Her kingdom now - but not so much of a home.

The crown didn’t fall easily over her head, neither was the throne was a made for her. Menallipe helped. Phillipus did too. When things finally calmed down, Diana took her time to mourn her mother.

Diana would tell stories of the world of men to the other Amazons. She kept some things for herself. She only told it all to one of them, though. Kasia.

Kasia shares her bed most of the nights. It’s familiar and comforting as it has always been. Things are different and Kasia could feel it. She was Diana’s best friend before they were ever lovers.

Day by day it gets easier. To be queen. To be back. To be away.

===

She finds herself by the cliff where it started it all often. It’s tempting. It’s torturous. And it’s peaceful. Menallipe finds her there whenever the sun is setting and everybody else is too distracted to notice the absence of their queen.

Sometimes she just passes by leaving Diana unaware of her glare. This time Menallipe approaches her.

“How come I always find you here?” Menallipe asks from behind Diana.

Diana doesn’t turn away from the view to answer her. “You know why.”

Smiling Menallipe sits beside the queen. “Sometimes I wonder whether you were a gift from the God to us or to them,” Menallipe clearly means 'them' as the mortals. Diana doesn’t answer, but Menallipe continues. “You know, your aunt used to have that same look on her face. The wonderers look. I don’t how I managed to keep her here for so long. In truth, I think it was you.”

“Me?”

“Your aunt and I we talked about almost everything, but there were a couple subjects we didn’t. She always wanted to leave. She wanted peace in the whole world but she knew better than to risk our own. When you came along she knew, or at least she suspects of your destiny. She planned to go with you when the time came, therefore, a part of me was always preparing to let her go.”

“I didn’t know about it.”

“How could you? Your aunt could beat a rock in a silence competition if she wanted although she’d never shut up when she should’ve.”

“It’s just different out there. You know it. You saw it.”

“You wish to go back.”

“I have a duty to my people,” Diana says. “My wishes matter little."

“Whatever you say, My Queen. Shall I save you a seat on the prophetess reading?”

“So I can hear about our great harvest and prosperous life again?”

“Not so long ago the God sent us a vision of your return.”

“Yet they told me nothing about my mother’s sickness,” there is bitterness in Diana’s voice and the older woman leaves her alone.

Diana does show up at the prophetess reading. Menallipe suspect it is more for the looks as a Queen than of want. She sees Diana slipping into the woods with one of her warriors' hand pulling up her skirt.

Menallipe finds Diana at the cliff several times. People talk about how Diana changed, some complain, but there is order in Themiscyra. While she’s not her mother, Diana is a good Queen. Menallipe makes sure she knows that and she makes sure she’s not always alone on that cliff.

Their talks aren’t usually long. Sometimes they don’t even talk at all. Rare were the times Diana initiated it.

“Menallipe, forgive me but I must ask. Did you find Antiope’s soul?”

Menallipe only looks at her for what seems like an eternity. That smile still on her lips. She looked at her how nobody had been able to look at for some time now. The ‘oh, so naïve’ look that her childhood was synthesized in.

“I did,” she says almost teasingly.

“And?” Diana pushes, and Menallipe laughs expecting it.

“Nothing. I found her soul but rarely the Gods let them remember. Besides, she’s on a dance of her own.”

“What do you mean? Everybody talked about how the two of you were predestined to be together. Why’d you let her go? Why not fight for her? Isn’t that what 'meant to be' means?” Diana pushes.

“Diana… Your aunt and I were inevitable in the time we had together. But I don’t own her soul. Nobody owns a soul other than their own. Our souls danced together for a long time. I will not blame her for dancing to a different music.”

“I don’t understand,” Diana frowns.

“It’s a dance of souls. Not every soul is dancing to the same music. Some souls are dancing a Valse with another soul. It can be only the two of them for seconds or an eternity. Others souls are dancing Salsa Rueda, changing partners and giving all their soul to it."

“Did you do a lot of human dancing?” Diana teases. Menallipe responds with a soft laugh.

“That’s the only thing we can do. Keep dancing." Menallipe looks at the shore. "I don’t miss her any less because of it,” she feels the need to add. “Want to talk about it? About them?"

“Steve. I had time to mourn him. I’m still mourning him. And when you told me you were looking for Menallipe, I couldn’t help but look for him too. And then I met her. You saw her,” they share a smirk. “At least a glimpse of her. Her name is Alexandra. She’s a warrior. And a healer. And a scientist.”

“You always wanted the whole set,” Menalipe says as they share a laugh.

“Oh, but she is so much more. When we met her soul was dancing with another but we flirted. Not in the way young humans do. We flirted the way we do. The way of the gods.”

“Your souls recognized one another.”

Diana nods.

“I wish I could say that I didn’t mean it to happen, but I did. Along the way, I convinced myself that her soul was Steve’s.” Diana let’s out a long breath. “I was wrong. We loved each other and I noticed that her soul and his were not the same and I was confused. I thought- I don’t know what I thought.”

“You thought you were meant for each other. Your soul and Steve’s. So you projected,” the word is strange on Menalippe’s lips.

Diana smiles. “How very human of you."

“It is fitting. It is easy to forget how young you are. Souls don’t have a belonging. We can only have what lasts a moment and we can be glad that we had it.” Menalippe looks away. "Maybe one day I’ll meet her, your warrior.”

===

It’s the middle of the day and Diana is riding when she sees the agitation of her warriors from afar. She rides faster and sees several of them gathering weapons and running to a familiar place. The cliff. Diana follows them as the jump down the beach and there is a circle forming by the where the water meets the sand.

Diana remembers when she found Steve there and all the awful minutes that followed. The moment when the war stopped being a child’s play.

There is a group of women pointing the arrows at the horizon. They too have not forgotten that fateful day. Menallipe is one of them. Diana approaches the group that is near the water and one by one the warriors move out of her way until there is only one left, kneeling on the water. She looks up at Diana.

“She was asking for your,” the warrior says and it’s when Diana sees her.

“Alex,” it’s barely a whisper and Diana falls to her knees and takes the place of her warrior.

She looks pale and her skin is too cold. Her lips are and there is a streak of red blood running down her face from a wound that that seems to take place in her head. Diana checks for a pulse. She lets out a relieved sigh when feels the faint beating of Alex’s heart on her fingertips.

All the Amazons are silent and even those who were too far to hear the girl’s name come out of Diana’s mouth knew who it was.

Diana lifts Alex’s body in her arms and her eyes seek Menallipe’s.

===

Alex has been two days in the infirmary when she finally wakes up.

Diana barely leaves her side. The Amazons' initial silence about the outsider become whispers and rushed conversations whenever their Queen was in sight, but Diana wasn’t much of a Queen during those two days. Phillipus took care of most of her ‘royal’ duties. Menallipe took care of what was left like reminding Diana to eat and keeping the Amazons mostly in check.

The rare hours in which for whatever reason Diana wasn’t around, some Amazons would take the opportunity to catch a glimpse of the newcomer and find out which rumors were true.

“Diana always had a good taste,” one of the Amazons say.

“I wouldn’t mind keeping this one,” another says playfully.

Alex has a bandage over her head and Epione does her best to make her drink a healing potion when the sun is rising and when the sun is falling. She assures the Queen that the outsider will be alright.

That day Diana notices a twitch of Alex’s hand but dismiss it as something of her imagination. It’s just after the sun has risen when Alex opens her eyes. Diana is by her side holding her hand. She doesn’t notice the change at first; Alex wakes up quietly although the rapid beating of her heart.

The place is strange and the bed feels rough under her. Her eyes adjust to the light and Alex starts recognizing the feeling of her body. When she gets to her hands she notices the Amazon holding it. It’s a loose hold since Diana is asleep and Alex has no problem of slipping her hand out of it without bothering the woman.

Alex stands up and she feels her head weighting her down. Her hand goes to where it hurts and finds the bandages and short hair. She frowns but it only hurts more. It’s all too strange.

She takes support on the bed as she stands up. Her whole body feels sore and it’s like her legs have forgotten how to walk. She's wearing some type of nightdress, and it's not hers. Alex half walks, half stumbles to the window close by trying to catch a glimpse of where she is.

Given the view, she’s pretty sure she is dead. Her only surprise is to find herself in heaven instead of hell.

There is too much green and so many women and the water is clear and the sun is shining. It was all too good to be real. Not to mention the woman by her bed. There was something strange about her and yet she is completely familiar. And that’s when Alex realizes: she can’t remember.

She remembers she’s Alex, so that’s a good thing, but apart from that she has a faint notion that wherever she is, it’s not her home. Everything else feels… blank.

Her breath starts to accelerate as her head begins to fill with questions.

The woman in the chair stirs. Alex ponders for a second if she should run, but she didn’t feel threatened by the woman and given her loss of memory she decided to follow the feeling in her gut. The woman appears to be confused at first but then she sees Alex and a soft smile appears.

It lasts some seconds before Alex’s despair becomes clear on her face and the woman stands up and carefully approaches Alex. She’s at arm's length when Alex rises her hand to keep her away. It’s too much. It’s too much.

“Alex,” the woman whispers.

“Where am I?”

===

“She appears to have hit her head on the rocks,” Epione says. “I have little worry about her memory. She should be getting it back in a short amount of time. I was more concerned about her badly healed bones. I thought they had healers out there.”

Diana smiles. Badly healed bones. That sounded like Alex.

“They do, but some people are too stubborn to allow their bones to heal properly.”

Alex doesn’t appear to be paying attention anymore. Diana sees her staring out at the view and chew at her fingernails. Her habits don't seem to rely on her memory.

Diana kneels next to her running her hands up and down her arm avoiding most of the cuts and scratches. Alex is distracted enough that it takes her a couple seconds to notice Diana presence. When their eyes meet, Diana is shocked at how deep they look at that moment.

“Why am I here?” Alex asks her.

Diana shakes her head. “I wish I knew.”

And it’s true. As much as Diana is glad to have Alex there, as much as she missed the younger woman, she knows Alex enough to know she had to have a reason to be there. Something on her gut told her it probably wasn’t a good one.

“Diana,” Phillipus calls her, “you are needed at the Agora.”

“Again?” Diana asks still looking at Alex. It had been several moons since she last saw her and now that she was awake, was it too much to expect to be able to spend some time with her.

“Yes, again. You are, after all, the Queen.”

Diana clenches her fist. The throne was not of her desire, as it had never been, but with her mother passing, tradition remained and she had to take her place.

“You should go, I’ll keep your mortal’s company,” Menalippe says with a hand on her shoulder and a look asking Diana to trust her.

She did.

“Alright,” Diana gives in and stands up. “I’ll be back later.”

She leaves a kiss on the top of Alex’s head and turns to Phillipus. Her posture completely different from before. Turns out the being the Queen of the Amazons, wasn’t much different from playing Diana Prince. A game of smiles and patience.

Menallipe watches Diana leave and then turn to the girl.

Alex's calmness was impressive, she expected that the girl would act as the man did. Steve. Asking too many questions. Not answering enough. Or making much sense. Menallippe chuckles at the memory.

“Epione, do you think I could take her for a walk?” Menallippe asks.

“The fresh air would do some good for her. No horse riding. Or climbing. Just try to keep her with two feet on the floor.” Epione did know her Amazons and their taste for ‘adventures’.

“Alex, isn’t it?” Menalippe asks kneeling in front of the girl, as Diana had done. The new-comer just nodded. “What do you think about taking a walk?”

She doesn’t answer but she does get up.

Her silence is deep and Menalippe can’t help but watch the woman. Diana was always a lover over a fighter as much as the young Amazon recognized her destiny at a very young age. Many of the Amazons could verify that Diana was also a very skilled lover. She wasn’t the one to settle easily - much like her aunt on the young days of Themiscyra -, yet Diana was absolutely infatuated by this moral.

Alex turns her head to the views but she is not surprised. The first reaction the woman shows is when they are passing through the training grounds. There are several whispers about Alex, Menalippe shuts most of them with only a look, the girl doesn’t even pay attention to them.

The human’s attention turns to some swords.

“You can hold it,” Io says standing beside Alex.

The ignores any personal space the girl might have right to. Menalippe gives her a look, but Io doesn’t move. Alex feels like that is familiar and there are flashes of Diana on her head ignoring Alex’s need for space. She looks down and smiles.

It doesn’t last long and she turns to the swords.

“Be careful. They are sharp,” Io warns but Alex ignores her.

She knows to handle a sword. She doesn’t remember how she knows, but she knows that she knows.

Alex got distracted with her own swords that she’s caught by surprise as an Amazon is advancing at her with a sword. She blocks the attacks out of instinct.

“What the…?” Alex asks she takes three steps back.

The women around her are mostly amused and laughing - the one who was advancing at her direction was too - except Menalippe.

“Don’t bother with them. It’s been a while since they had a new toy to play with,” Menalippe says and Alex still hasn’t hasn’t let go of the sword.

“I wouldn’t mind playing with her later…” one of the Amazons say and many agree.

“Better not let the Queen hear you,” another one says.

Menalippe rolls her eyes.

“I swear, it’s like you are not over hundreds of years old. Go play with your swords before I send you on guard duty during the summer fest.”

“General,” another complains.

“Let’s get moving, Alexandra.”

Alex nods. Menalippe suspect it was too much too quickly.

They are walking towards the beach where is calmer when she looks down and smiles. Yeah, Diana got a good one.

“Leave the sword.”

“Oh,” Alex says only then noticing she was still holding it. “Sorry.” Io gives her a smile when taking it from her.

Io checks Alex out as she walks away with Antiope. Honestly, all the Amazon do. That is until Menalippe looks over her shoulder and gives them a warning look. They all disperse after that.

The beach is almost always empty. The water is cold and the sand is rough, there were much nicer places in Themiscyra, but since all of them were acting like hormonal teenagers, Menalippe decided for the quieter location. Also, it was through the beach that Alex arrived. Maybe it helped her remember.

Menalippe watches as the woman sits on the sand and settles her head between her hands.

“I remember summer at the beach,” Alex says to no one in particular and with a smile on her lips. “I remember the taste of soda and the smell of sunscreen. I remember somethings but I don’t remember what I came to do here. I know it’s something important. Rao, I know it is and I need to remember.”

There is a clear anxiety in Alex’s voice.

“Give it time. It’s been less than a day since you woke up. And you are remembering, that’s good.”

“Not enough.”

“If there is anything I learned during my life is that the Gods have a plan for everything. Not that they bother to share them with us.”

“They sound like assholes.”

Menallipe laughs. “Most of the time they are."

===

It’s late when Diana manages to catch Alex again. Politics are as boring as she remembers it to be. She finds Alex in the dining room and all the Amazon are trying to fit around her. There are loud laughs and Diana notices Alex’s stutter and her blushed cheeks. She knew it didn’t take that much to get such a reaction out of the Agent, but what they were doing was torture.

“Alexandra,” you call her over the crowd. “Would you mind taking a walk with me?”

There are several hands trying to keep Alex from going. Not aggressively or possessively, but softly caressing her skin and whatever they could touch.

“Come back!” one of them say.

There and some laughs and Diana mostly ignores it while leading Alex through the woods.

“How are you feeling?” Diana asks when they are far enough and the conversations are barely heard in the background.

“I still don’t remember much. Some glimpses, some names.” Diana nods. “So, we know each other,” Alex states.

“We do. We met when I was teaching your sister.”

“My sister?”

“Yes, Kara. I suspect that part hasn’t come back yet. I imagine the reason why you are here has something to do with her.

“Kara,” Alex says tasting something familiar in it.

They walk a bit longer, Diana trying to trigger Alex memories with no success when they finally come to a stop in front of a waterfall.

“Where are we?”

“I imagine you would like to take a bath. Many Amazons claim that these waters have healing abilities, but either way I thought it would make you feel better.”

“Is it safe?” Alex asks and Diana laughs because although the girl might not remember, the comfort of showers is carved into her deeper than the memories.

“Let me show you,” Diana says dropping her clothes.

Alex stares with her mouth hanging open.

===

When it hits seven moons since Alex woke up, Diana starts to worry. Alex’s bandages have been removed and most of her memory is still missing. The Amazon accept Alex more easily than Diana could have predicted.

Most of the day, Alex divides her time between the training grounds and Epione’s teaching. Diana can only guess it is instinctive. Menallipe keeps an eye on the girl when Diana is busy with politics, but after dinner, her time is reserved for Alex.

They keep the same ritual as the first day. The walk. The talk. The bath.

Alex tries to kiss her on the fourth day and Diana admits it was her fault. It was hard not to give in, or rather, to remember she couldn’t give in. Alex didn’t remember, therefore it wasn’t fair to either of them. Diana explains it to her. What happened between them so long ago and how they can’t do it while Alex is like that. While Alex can’t remember.

“What if I don’t remember?” she asks.

Diana doesn’t answer, she just dives.

 

===

 

It's some nights later when Alex barges in her room in the middle of the night.

"Diana, we need to go. It's Kara!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There!  
> Thanks for reading and all of you who have commented and/or left kudos, I probably would've abandoned this fic long ago if it wasn't for you.
> 
> Fun Fact time! 
> 
> 1.Most of/All the Amazonians mentioned in this chapter exist in Wonder Woman's comic/movie.
> 
> 2.Diana and Kasia are lovers/best-friends in the comics 
> 
> 3.General Philipus and Hippolyta (Diana's mom) were lovers.  
>    
> 4\. Io has a canon crush on Diana - who doesn't?  
> 


	7. Occāsus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks.
> 
> IMPORTANT:   
> TW: character death (nothing graphic but just so you know)  
> Also, this might be bit angst-y.

**the sunset, west**

**a falling, going down, setting**

**downfall, ruin, destruction, end, death**

_“How kinky was it? Did she use her lace on you?” Lena asks and Alex makes a frown._

_“What? No! There was nothing like that. I mean it was nice. But it wasn’t kinky.” Alex shrugs trying to drown herself in her mug of coffee._

_“Yeah? So what is this?” Lena asks pressing on the side Alex's neck and making the agent hiss._

_“Gosh Lena!”_

_“Not that you asked but Sara is kinky. And her hands… It’s been a while since I’ve experienced hands with such talent. And her arms. Her abs. She must work out, all of that can’t be from serving coffees.”_

_“Talking about coffee, you just ruined mine.”_

_That’s when Lena notices. “What is wrong?”_

_“There is nothing wrong.” Lena arches her eyebrow. “She wasn’t there, okay? Yesterday evening was something,” Alex pronounces breathless. “I thought it would never end, and it was good, and heated and sweet at the same time. Then this morning I wake up she’s not there. I sent her a message and she never received it. I called Clark to see if he knew about some emergency but nothing. She’s gone. Vanished. I know it could be something serious but can’t you leave a freaking note?”_

_Lena makes a mental note to kill Diana Prince as soon as she returns. She doesn’t even care if she has a good reason._

_For now, she settles for taking Alex to shoot something, before she shoots someone._

* * *

 

Alex’s memories don’t come back all at once.

By the end of the first day on the island, she remembered until the start of her teenage years and some flashes of memories – none that made much sense.

It takes longer for the rest of her memories come back. It’s mostly only small parts of it, and out of context conversations and some images here and there. Diana is usually the one who triggers it the most and Alex is pretty sure she’s gay.

The fact that she was 24 hours surrounded by stunning women who had little notion of what was personal space did not help, but her biggest clue was these flashes she’d get of her and Diana naked in a familiar bed. It usually happened during bath time with Diana. Confusing dreaming with reality, Alex kisses her.

She can feel Diana smile on her lips, but the Amazonian queen pushes her away.

By her fourth moon, she remembers about her sister and the DEO but still has on idea what is she doing in Themiscyra or how she knows Wonder Woman. She also starts avoiding training with swords, because that memory related to a kryptonite sword and a certain Kryptonian has come back too.

When the seventh moon arrives, Alex gets her all memories back.

===

Alex had been with this headache all day long. Not even bath with Diana helped. And so Alex retired to sleep in her usual room close to Diana’s and it happened just as she was falling asleep. It all came back to her and she runs to Diana’s room.

There is a lot of screaming after that.

Not between Diana and Alex. No, Diana agrees to go in a heartbeat before Alex could even explain herself. She suspects the Queen has been waiting for it for some time now.

The discussion starts when Diana announces she’s leaving and in less than a minute there is a rebellion forming. Alex is pretty sure that a good amount of them want her head in a stake in that moment and instinctively Io and Diana position themselves in front of her. Alex doesn’t blame them. During the time her memories were gone she didn’t remember how capable she was of defending herself and Io and Diana had no problem fitting that part. In that moment Alex remembered and she didn’t even think before jumping out of Diana and Io protection and to address the Amazonians.

“Let’s talk!” Alex screams so they will hear her. “Let’s settle this like women and use reason before our fists!”

They don’t hear her, but through all the screaming and shouting there is a single sound that shuts them all up. Epione clearing her throat. The silence settles naturally.

“Hear her out,” the wise woman says in such a mom tone.

And they do.

Alex doesn’t pretend she’s comfortable when they all go to the clearing and they push her into the middle to explain why their Queen needed to leave their land.

So she starts her tale.

* * *

 

_Some months after Diana left, Kara got a tip from sector 2347 about Mon-El’s whereabouts and against Alex and J’onn’s protests she leaves to look for the boy. Kara refused to take anyone with her and before Alex could form a plan to go with her, Kara was gone._

_A month passed and Kara returned, but she was different._

_Mon-El had died several months before. Kara never had any chance of actually saving him. She had found his pod and the people of a nearby planet told her of his painful and lonely end._

_Getting back to Earth Kara closed off. She didn’t speak to anybody. Alex tried ‘till exhaustion only stopping once Kara threatened to leave Earth and never come back if they didn’t leave her alone. And so they did. And for a while, Kara Danvers was gone. There was only Supergirl. She barely appeared at the DEO anymore, only when she needed something or to drop off the usual ‘bad guy’. Then Cadmus captured her._

_It was a whole week looking for Kara with no success when an explosion happened on an inhabited old military base in Russia. Nuclear, most people thought. Satellite images soon showed that it was Kara. Supergirl. On the wrecks of a building, of the whole block and flames still on. She flees the scene right after._

_Minutes later she was in National City destroying Edge’s building and killing everyone inside._

_There was shock all over National City. It was a shock all over the world. Soon Superman appeared trying to talk to her. He ended up in a crater in the middle of the street with Kara glaring at him red-eyed. For some reason, she didn’t kill him and Kal-El rushed to the DEO to tell them what he discovered._

_It wasn’t Red Kryptonite. It was the Red Lantern Ring._

_The Justice League was immediately called and they started evacuating the city. Supergirl was in a destruction path for no reason other than to end her rage, and for someone who had lost her planet, been abandoned by the only family she had left, had her aunt killed by the hands of her sister, and sent off her own boyfriend to his death, there was more rage than the planet could take._

_The formed a plan to contain Kara, but Supergirl alone was already able to take down Superman. Red Lantern Supergirl was able to take down the whole JL._

_Supergirl was quiet for some days and they didn’t look for her, the more destruction they could avoid the better. They had no idea how she still hadn’t destroyed the DEO where they were concentrating the Operational Center._

_After a lot of discussing they settled that even if they could contain Supergirl, it would only be a temporary solution they needed a way to get the ring off Kara in a way that didn’t kill her, since according to Hal the ring was connected to Kara’s heart. After a lot a search they found a solution._

_The Harpe. An adamantine sword was used by the hero Perseus to decapitate Medusa. According to what they found, they were lead to believe that if they used the sword to break the ring, it would lose its hold on Kara and they just might be able to save her. It was the only solution._

_The only catch - only a child of Zeus could use it._

_Which was why Alex was there. She needed Diana, otherwise, the world would be doomed._

* * *

 

“And where is this sword?” one of the Amazonians asked.

“It’s safe,” Alex said and turned to Diana. “It’s with Bruce.”

“Why not only kill this girl?” Io asked.

“Because she’s my sister.”

Alex was still looking at Diana when she said those words as if admitting her guilt. The sacrifice it required… Alex wasn’t strong enough for it. Many proposed it, even Kal-El considered, but Alex was ready to fight every one of them for Kara. Diana knew that.

“Let’s put this up for voting. Those in favor of my departure to keep the world from ending, raise their hands,” Diana said. A good amount of hands was raised. About half or a little over a half from what Alex could count. Io had her hand raised, as well as Menalippe and Phillippus. Alex let out a relieved sigh. “So it’s settled. Anyone who would like to be heard?”

A hand appeared in the middle of the crowd.

“You leave and we are a kingdom without a Queen. Who will rule us? Your mother’s mate? Your most usual lover? Why should accept any of them when they don’t have royal blood?” one of the women said.

“You don’t need a Queen,” Alex said before realizing she had said it out loud. The eyes were back at her and she knew she had to continue. “You already solve things like a democracy, always discussing things when there is a need for a decision and voting when there divergence. That’s pretty much a democracy – more accurately a parliament.”

Silent settled once again.

“That might not be a bad idea,” Philippus provided.

* * *

 

_Supergirl is sighted at CatCo. The building was empty already. After Lillian and Edge, the DEO took measures to empty Supergirl’s potential targets. CatCo was one of them. The army is already moving there and Alex turns to J’onn._

_He hesitates in taking her. She’s human. Kara alone almost killed Clark, Alex wouldn’t last ten seconds if Kara was truly out of control. He takes her because he knows why she is asking because he too hopes it could solve it._

_He leaves her on the roof. Supergirl has her back turned to them, but she turns her head just a bit and her red eyes catch their sight._

_“Go,” Alex tells J’onn. He complies. She takes some steps towards Supergirl. “Kara,” she calls._

_“Came to try to stop me like my cousin?” she asks with venom in her mouth. “It’s not enough to have the universe against me, but my own family too. I should just destroy all of this, I will still be miserable but at least I won’t have to hear all of you whining.”_

_“Kara, this isn’t-“_

_“This isn’t me? Let me guess, it is the ring? Or some kryptonite? Or mind control? Can’t I be just be done? Is it so hard for you to believe that I am done with everyone and everything?” Kara starts screaming and Alex can see the ring glowing._

_“No, you can’t!” Alex screams back. She watches Kara’s fist tightens but she still advances a couple of steps. “I know you, Kara. I know you better than I know myself, and this isn’t i-“_

_Her breath is caught as Kara is holding her up by the neck and above the edge of the building. Kara is serious._

_“Go on. You can continue. I mean, your sister would never,”- she squeezes Alex’s neck a bit more, “-never hurt you, would she?”_

_“Kara,” Alex tries to say, but that’s it for the Kryptonian. She throws he sister into the city as if she was nothing more than a paper ball. Alex is only aware that she isn’t dead when she feels J’onn holding her._

_Not that far away she can see Supergirl’s eyes on her as she flies away._

_That’s not the only encounter she has with her sister being controlled by the ring._

* * *

 

The Amazons agree to Diana's departure, but it's also consent among them to wait for the Prophetess word later that same day. Alex argues against it - they don't have the time - but she is outnumbered. She runs into the training camps and Io goes after her. Diana wants to follow her too, but she still has a couple of things to do before stepping down from her role as Queen.

Alex is in the clearing when the sun is setting and the Prophetess is lighting the fire of the Gods. She trades a look with Diana with the flames between them. The Prophetess tells of pain, and sacrifice and loss. She tells of fear and courage, and to leave when the sun is at its peak. And looking at Alex, the Prophetess tells her to trust her heart - and she emphasizes this last word as if there is another meaning in it. She tells Alex to not let her go of her heart.

Diana can't say that any of that surprises her. The Gods continue as they always were: confusing and obvious. Why so many riddles? Why so many secrets?

Diana never understood but she trusted the Gods.

She wondered what Alex thought of them.

Diana approaches the woman as most of them are retiring for bed. Io nods from a distance. She probably was going to miss Alex. Although Phillips and Menallipe helped Alex at first, Io was the one who kept Alex's company the most. Diana responds her nod.

She finds herself walking beside Alex.

They still haven't talked alone. Even when Alex barged into her room Kasia was there under Diana's covers.

"You seems calmer," Diana comments.

"Your Amazonian's water might not be good at bringing back memories, but they do relieve stress. Still don't understand the glow, if I had some ways to bring some samples back to the lab... If there even is a lab to get back to."

Diana stops Alex rambling, holding Alex's face in her hands.

"We are going to bring her back. We are going to solve this."

"I wish you were holding your lasso so I could know that's true."

"I will make everything in power to make sure it is."

"Now I know where your lack of personal space comes from," Alex points out in a much lighter tone.

"You and Bruce are so easily bothered." Diana smiles playing with a lock of Alex's hair. "It's too fun for me not to."

Alex looks up. It's the first time during this conversation that Alex looks into her eyes. And they hold each other in their shared gaze until Alex breaks it, bending over on the tip of her toes to kiss Diana.

It's hungrier than before.

They are on the verge of a disaster. They have every right to be hungrier.

None of them is sure who leads them among the trees and into the lake. None of them is sure who is stripped first, but Alex can't deny that these Greek-like robes have its perks.

She won't be able to look anyone in the eyes the next morning but, Suffering Sappho, it's worth it.

* * *

 

Alex wakes up with the sun rising. She does not have a good relationship with light. When they were teenagers and Kara would wake up first and open the blinds Alex would bury her head in the pillow and throw whatever was at her hand's reach at Kara.

Waking up there was no pillow to bury her head into, but some dark locks of her did the trick. Sleeping in the woods: not comfortable.

Alex could feel Diana smile.

"What are you so happy about."

"I have you in my arms. What is there to no be happy about?"

Alex can feel Diana's finger tracing her tights. She whispers something into Alex's ear. It's greek. The Amazons had been teaching her a bit of it, but in the earliness of morning and with the huskiness of Diana's voice, she couldn't comprehend what was said. Instead, she lets out a mix of a groan and a moan.

* * *

 

Leaving for the second time, this time Diana didn’t need to do it using the shadows of the night and hiding Alex behind her. Most of the Amazon went to the beach to help they get the boat ready and got the best provisions they got. The sorcerers came to give their blessing and ask the Gods for protection.

There were about five Amazonians who tried to go with them. Diana talked them out of it reminding that if everything went wrong they still had a duty of guarding Themyscyra. The hardest of them was Io. Diana was aware of her crush on her for a long time but always waited for the blacksmith to make the first move. During her stay, Alex had gotten close to Io and Diana could see that the woman had developed feelings for the mortal too. Diana wasn’t sure if she felt jealous or compassion for Io.

As they were leaving and Io insisted, Alex pulled the woman with her aside. Diana only caught the scene from the corner of her eyes as Alex moved up on her toes and pulled Io’s head down to kiss her. Diana decides that she’s jealous. She’ll let compassion for another time when Io’s tongue is not in Alex’s mouth.

Kasia comes to say goodbye.

“How painful it is to love someone who loves so much,” Kasia says leaving a kiss on her cheek. Remembering of the last thing her mother said to her, Diana wondered if the Amazons had some kind of secret book with phrases to say during a departure.

They sail into the horizon watching the island until they trespass the fog and it’s all gone.

Leaving the second time brings out a different kind of pain.

Is it possible to have two homes?

* * *

 

“You never told me how you found it?” Diana asks after a couple of hours in silence. “Themyscyra was created not to be found. It’s cloaked by the Gods.”

“An ancient map that Bruce had. Lena helped him read it. I mean, they are both scary smart on their own, but together… Together they are truly terrifying. It was not an exact location and turns out it wasn’t the island location but an old battlefield and then there was something called ‘trial by the Gods’.”

“Trial by the Gods?” Diana raises her eyebrows. She heard stories about it, but they were stories of death and hardship and she’s afraid of just how real they might be. “You went through it?”

“Me and half of the JL but there could only be one.”

It’s good to have Alex with all her memories back and at the same time, Diana missed the Alex that had been staying with them. Alex with all her memories back was colder towards Diana. Not that she blamed her given what she had been going through with Kara, but the Amazonian doubt it was it all.

In the time she spent in Themiscyra Alex got used to no having a personal space and not minding Diana’s touch, now remembering everything Alex put more space between her and Diana. And Diana couldn’t help but notice that there was little space between Alex and Io as they were sharing goodbyes.

The silence tried to settle again and Diana clears her throat.

Alex doesn’t turn to her. For some reason the Agent has her eyes fixed on the sky.

“You and Io seem close,” Diana says.

“As do you and Kasia,” Alex says with some kind of poison in her tongue.

“You know I desire you. The only reason we didn’t share a bed in your time here is that I didn’t want you to think I would take advantage of you.” Alex remains in silence. “I hope you know that I didn’t mean to leave you like that.”

“Diana, that’s not really my primary concern right now.”

“I know, but we are going to be stuck on this boat for a good amount of hours so we might just as well talk things through.”

“No we are not going to be stuck here that long,” Alex says. “Our transportation is here.”

And looking at the sky Diana sees it. A black dot on the sky and as it approaches Diana identifies it as a helicopter. Alex stands up and they seem to make their way over the boat. They throw a ladder and Alex starts climbing.

“I re-implanted my tracker before coming. We imagined that they would lose track of the signal once your Gods sent me to Themiscyra, but we thought it would be helpful for the trip back,” Alex explains as Diana starts to climb after her.

“Somebody called a cab?” a familiar voice says once they are in the helicopter.

“Lena?” Alex says shocked evolving Lena into a hug. Diana stood there watching they griping at each other as if it was the last they would see one another. She can only imagine that they grew even closer to everything that has been going on. “I thought you hated flying.”

“Somebody had to check if you were alive,” plus she feared to lose Alex more than she feared flying. Pulling away from the hug her eyes fell on Diana. “Miss Prince, I’m glad you could join us,” and if there was poison in Alex’s words for Diana, Lena Luthor could have shot her right there to get the same effect those words had.

“I wish we could be meeting again under better circumstances,” Diana says shortly.

“So what’s our status?” Alex asks and Lena's faces fall.

“Had it taken you another day, it would be too late. She’s got one-third of the Mother Boxes.” Lena’s phone rings. “Oh, no she attacked Team Zeta. She’s got two-thirds of it now. We have to hurry.”

* * *

 

The DEO is gone.

Vasquez receives them on the top of L-Corp. It’s one of the few buildings still standing. Nobody knows why but Alex bets that it’s because her Kara is still in there – deep down in Supergirl.

They are working on underground base. Alex changes out of her Amazonian clothes on the van as they make their way there. Vasquez goes through everything that happened. They were a little over a half of the number they used to be when Alex left. The government has officially announced they are no longer providing aid to the National City since the city has been evacuated in theory. They don’t get a full hundred now.

They lost too many as the DEO’s destruction. J’onn almost didn’t get out himself going back who knows how many time to get survivors, until there weren’t anymore. Winn was still in medical bay – had about half of his body burnt. James lost a leg, made it to the med bay but died by the end of the week – Alex blinks at that, frozen for a good part of a minute.

“Lucy is in Washington trying to convince some contact of hers to help them. It doesn’t look good,” Lena finishes. “Kate is talking to her father, should be back at any minute, hopefully with good news.”

“Fuck them. We are solving this,” Alex announces.

Lena turns to Vasquez with her mouth hanging open and Vasquez just raises their eyebrows. They lost their confidence a couple of bodies ago. Vasquez’s comms rings.

“She’s got the north team. Guy Gardener is gone and several injured. How is our kryptonite package?” J’onn’s voice comes out of it.

“Kryptonite package?” Alex asks turning to Lena.

“That’s you,” Lena says.

Diana is a little confused but that’s because she doesn’t know about what happened in Lord’s Lab. She doesn’t know how Alex put herself between Kara and Max and next thing she knows there is mashed Max behind her. Even her stomach turned at the what was left of him. But that wasn’t the end of it because Alex held Kara back by her cape.

For who was watching they believed that was the end of Agent Danvers. Supergirl lifted flight taking Alex along by the throat. Some claim having seen Kara’s eye glow, but nothing happened. Next thing they know Alex was on the ground unharmed.

Alex doesn’t talk about what happened up there.

* * *

 

They get to the underground base. Alex strides in like she knows the place - like owns it. Diana notices the stares she receives and its easy reading their eyes: Supergirl sister.

"Alex!" a voice calls them behind and Diana opens a smile at the sight of a familiar red-head. "You are back."

"Not getting rid of me that easy, Kane," Alex answers. There is stiffness between them as if they are not strangers to each other to settle with a handshake, but not exactly friends to go for a hug. But it's not the time for this kind of worries. Alex hesitates in asking "Maggie...?"

"She's out. Trying to get that woman to stop for five minutes. Rene's with her. Can't we pick less stubborn women?"

"Don't I know it?" Alex smirks letting her eyes fall on Diana for a second. “Your father?”

“Not helping us.” She looks at Lena. “Sorry.”

"Prince, got tired of that island with beautiful women?"

"I don't back down from a fight, Katherine."

"Always with the long names. If you excuse me, Alex, Diana, Miss Luthor.”

Kate gives them nothing more than a nod before moving on with whatever she had to do.

Diana looks around feeling almost guilty. So many familiar places around and she's been away for so long. Had she any right to do so when these people counted on her?

Alex goes to the lockers to change.

Diana starts following automatically but then she feels someone holding her arm. It’s Lena.

“Come with me,” she says guiding Wonder Woman to a room nearby. Bruce is there. He looked tired and hurt. Not to mention in pain.

“Bruce,” Diana greets. “What is going on here?”

“It is in our best interest that you know about plan D. In case it doesn’t work,” he points at the sword that is on the table. “There is a chance that we won’t be able to take the ring from her, let alone separate their link. Either way, if that happens you and Clark are the only ones strong enough to stop her. Back up will be nearby but we need you on our side.”

“I take Alex doesn’t know about it.”

“There is no reasoning with her when it comes to Kara,” Lena is the one who answers.

“If everything goes south we are taking her out of there before she can interfere with the plan,” Bruce says.

“And before she can hurt herself,” Lena completes. “I lost too much already. I don’t think I could take losing both of them.”

Diana could only stare at the young woman. She had only heard of how much she lost too. Her birth mother, then her father, her former boyfriend and the latest were her brother and mother by Kara’s own hand. And Lena still had a desire to save Kara.

The will that she still had was not a will of many.

Diana couldn’t help but admire her.

There is a knock on the door. It’s J’onn.

“We have to move now. She has it.” Nobody asks what. They know he means the third Mother Box.

* * *

 

It’s not hard to find Kara. She chooses to hover over the tallest building in National City.

They agreed that no one without superpowers should approach Kara except Alex and Bruce – there was no arguing with them, those hardheaded idiots. Clark takes Bruce and Diana takes Alex.

Kara is joining the boxes. She barely glances at them. There is a red force field around her. Clark is the first who tries the through it. He bounces off it and Kara is not amused. Several others try.

“You have to do something,” Alex says fighting to keep the hair out of her face while making her way to Bruce. He shakes his head and she loses almost all hope when she sees that look in his eyes: fear.

“I can’t do anything out here and the barrier. It can only be broken from inside. Only one person can stop this now,” he says and they all look at Kara.

Energy is flowing out of the boxes and shaking, not only the city, or the country, but the entire universe. She was destroying everything and yet she was completely blinded by rage.

Clark once again made his way to Kara, almost touching the energy barrier surrounding here and trying to talk her out of it. At this point that seemed like hollow hope. Diana and Bruce knew it and watched it from afar.

It was strange to think that this was how everything was going to end. Alex always knew Kara came from the starts, like an angel, but she forgot that angels fall too and this was the unpredicted, this was the matter that they all ignored for too long. It had a bitter taste in Alex’s mouth.

The world was going to end by her sister’s hand, but it was her fault. Love was always the force that kept Kara going, and love was the force that tore Kara apart.

Looking at the horizon where things started to get blurry remembered how Kara used to always catch her when she went on her suicide jumps. There was a fond smile on Alex’s lips at the memory, but a spark in her eyes with an idea.

Diana saw it and frowned.

Alex made her way to the goddess and pulled her down by the neck in a kiss that could echo through galaxies and that Diana responded immediately. And yet it was bitter. Everything about it was bitter. And just when Alex pulled away Diana noticed why: it tasted like goodbye.

Alex held close a while longer just breathing her in before saying, “Don’t catch me.”

Diana’s eyes went wide open in fear, but when managed to gather herself together Alex was already too far from her. At her speed, Diana could catch her, but the younger woman’s eyes pleaded her not too. Memories of another time flooded her senses.

(‘ _I wish we had more time_ ’).

“Kara!” Alex calls from the edge of the roof and for the first time in the long minutes they’ve been there, the alien girl actually takes her eyes off the box. “Kara! If you are somewhere in there…” and there’s a crack in her voice and a deeper is taken, “If you love me, catch me.”

And she falls.


	8. Non semper erit aestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Character death (this is the last one, I think)
> 
> A bit shorter than usual but I thought that it was better than leaving you hanging.

**It will not always be summer**

 

Alex steps out of the building and Diana has to hold Bruce and Clark back from jumping in after her out of reflex. Diana has to hold herself back against her want to jump after the girl, yet something keeps her still and gripping both of their capes.

Then she turns to Kara (thanking the Gods for Kara picking the tallest building in National City).

Kara mask fell once she saw Diana holding Batman and Superman back, and for the first time since that whole mess began, Diana saw something other than rage in Kara’s eyes. Fear, care… Love.

“Go catch her!” Kara barks at the three of them and it’s when Bruce and Clark stop struggling. They understood. Diana shakes her head. “Go!” Kara tries again.

She doesn’t wait another second before shouting a deafening growl and letting go of the spear to jump after her sister. Bruce and Clark go for the box and Diana leans at the edge of the building. Her heart was speeding. It was speeding since Alex pulled away from that kiss.

She watches as Kara lands but she can’t see Alex from where she’s standing.

“Can you handle this?” Diana asks.

“Go,” Bruce tells her and she steps out of the building.

The sidewalk cracks under her feet but she doesn’t bother as she runs in Kara’s direction.

She let’s go of a breath she was holding for way too long when she’s close enough to see that Alex is alive. She is alive.

Diana can see her gripping Kara’s shoulder, but most of her head is hidden by blonde hair. Kara hugs Alex back, and this one Diana is sure, she is sobbing. No, they both are. And they speak in whispers but there is no real content in their words, just feeling.

The red ring is still on Kara’s finger, but it is no longer controlling her.

* * *

 

Kara was locked in a room with kryptonite emitters at 70% and reinforced walls. Alex was there with her. Nobody was able to get the Agent away from her sister since they got to them – even mentioning the possible radioactive poisoning she might have (Lower the kryptonite levels then, were her words). The ring was still on Kara’s finger, but she was fighting it for control.

“I thought you said it wasn’t possible,” Bruce says to Hal.

“It’s not. No Lantern has been able to fight the pull of the Red Ring before. The strength it must require…” he lets his words drift. There was no arguing over it, they all watched the scene. To think such a crazy act actually worked left them amazed, but mostly fearful.

If Alex was the only thing that kept Kara from destroying everything, what could have happened if she ever lost the human? They couldn’t risk leaving Kara with the ring. Kara agreed with their plan even though it might not work. Alex was the one who tried to fight it. Diana thinks she just might hate everyone in that moment but it’s the right thing to do.

The Danvers Sisters. Nothing can stop them from saving the world, but only each other can keep them from ending it.

After some hours of reconciliation, Diana greets the Danvers sisters entering the room. She has the sword on her hands and Clark and Hal beside her in case Kara loses control again. It’s a struggle to take off the ring. Bruce keeps Alex from coming inside and once Kara is free of the ring she starts convulsing.

Diana strikes the ring and it is split in half.

Kara lets out a sigh and passes out.

* * *

 

“Tell me who?” Kara asks.

“Who what?” Kara gives Alex a serious and hurt look. They put some medical equipment in the room she was being kept at. Kryptonite levels down to 8% for no other reason than to be sure – presidential orders. (I’ll tell the president where she can shove her kryptonite – Alex before having her phone taken away by Lena.)

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t in control, you-”

“It was my fault.”

“No, you heard Hal. He has no idea how you managed to control the ring.”

“Alex,” Kara pushes because she knows her sister. She knows she’s trying to drift Kara’s attention somewhere else. “Please tell me or I’m going to start searching for every heartbeat that I know and it will hurt more. I’m begging you, Alex.”

Alex is silent just staring at those blue eyes for a while. She lets out a deep breath and looks away.

“Dad,” there is a gasp as soon as Alex says his name (he was in the Cadmus facility Kara destroyed after killing Lillian). Alex doesn’t look but she knows there probably are tears. “Lord. Lillian and Lex. Siobhan and half of the National City Penitentiary’s population.”

Kara lets out a sigh that sounds too much like ‘Lena’. But that’s not all and she knows.

“Who else?” Kara presses.

Alex wet her lips.

“James.”

Alex doesn’t look at her but she feels Kara standing up.

Kara screams.

* * *

 

“She’s forgiven you, you know?” Alex says into Kara’s hair.

“I don’t deserve forgiveness. Not from anyone, let alone Lena. “

Alex almost laughs. “Don’t you think there is a reason why I didn’t even give you a name and your first guess is Lena?” Alex runs her fingers through Kara’s hair. She’s still tired. So tired. Like that goddamned ring drained not only her happiness but her energy too. “We never talked it out after the Red Kryptonite incident.”

“To be fair, my uncle was trying to enslave the human race.”

“The world is always ending for us. But I was talking about the second one, so that’s not really an excuse.”

“What is there to talk about?”

“Mon-El for starters.”

“He’s dead.”

“I know. I never understood how you guys grew so close in such a short time. I didn’t expect you to fall in love with him back then.”

“I didn’t expect to, either. Honestly, I’m not sure if I ever did. But I loved him. I loved him because he was like me. A bit lost, an outsider. An alien. Sometimes it hurts to be human. To not be able to hold you as tight as I can, or have this aliens jokes. I could have it with Mon-El. Sure I have Kal, but you could be more Kryptonian than him after all that I taught you. After you pushed me to Mon-El I saw that I needed it and being with him like that made me want to have it and not let go. And then he was gone and it hurt to be human again, that’s why a pulled away. And then I was getting better again with you and Lena, but to have a chance to have him back. I had hope and then it just hurt again. Part of me just didn't want to have hope anymore and yet that's what they see when they look at Supergirl.” Kara stops to correct herself, "Saw."

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know."

“I closed off. It’s my fault too. I just… You were in a good place I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“Hey.” Alex interlocks their fingers. “You are my sister. You are never in the way of anything. Do you hear me?” Silence. “Kara,” Alex insists. The younger sister nods shyly. “I love you, _adelfí_.”

“What word is that?”

“It’s Greek for ‘sister’.”

“So you really went to Themyscira. What is it like?”

“Imagine my gay paradise.”

“A place full of women, quite threatening and badass.” Alex hums in agreement. “Damn, why did you leave it?”

“Well, it was no paradise without my little sister.”

* * *

 

There is a see-through glass in the room. Diana spends most of her day there, just watching the sisters. Bruce stays with her for a while. Many others who are passing by, stop for a few minutes. Nobody enters it. There was no prohibition, but Diana could see the fear and the sorrow in some of them and understood why to keep distance.

Miss Luthor was one of them. She had lost her mother and her brother for Supergirl.

The Martian Manhunter was another. Diana can only imagine how many he had lost in all of this.

Diana is not there when Eliza Danvers stands beside the glass with her heart torn. She decides not to come in and hopes that for now, Alex’s embrace is enough to keep Kara together.

* * *

 

Alex spends the night with Kara in her containment cell with several medical machines to make sure she’s fine.

They all know she’s not under the ring’s control anymore but it doesn’t erase what she’s done. Clark is moving her to the Fortress of Solitude until the worst has passed and Kara can be judged accordingly and the way Alex is holding onto her sister, Diana thinks he might have to take the whole Danvers set.

He doesn’t.

Kara slips out of Alex’s hold while she’s sleeping and asks Clark to take her there earlier.

Alex is pissed but she has other things to focus on. As long as Kara is okay she keeps going.

Diana stays nearby in case she is needed. She’s not the only one. But the younger girl throws herself into work, into rebuilding the city and saving whomever it was possible, that was almost like she wasn’t human.

* * *

 

One week and three days later and they haven’t stopped working. Too much destruction. Too many bodies… Lena Luthor had taken the lead in coordinating National City's reconstruction. In an emergency gathering, she is elected Mayor, which no one had any fair argument against.

DEO had been helping, the JL too. Alex specifically had been working with the rescue team, but as the end of the first week approached it could be seen their energy and hope lower at the probability of finding any more survivors.

Alex surely was one of the most tired. Not only was she working with the rescue team, but when they forced her to take a break and rest she’d worry about Kara. She was afraid of the worst-case scenario and was already pulling some strings and calling in favors to keep it from happening.

Diana watched from as close as Alex would let her. In those rare unoccupied moments they had in all that chaos they would be together, was it taking a three minutes shower or forcing a sandwich into Alex.

It was past break time for Alex, she probably passed the last 40 hours straight working in the field, and she had just got to the DEO a barely breathing man. From the look of the doctors, it was a lost cause.

It made Alex’s shoulders feel heavier.

She hadn’t sat down when someone tapped on her shoulder. “Alexandra Danvers?” the suited man asked.

She doesn’t answer. Instead, she gives him a defeated look. She’s begging for it to be a mistake. Wrong name, sorry. It doesn’t come. So she hears the words she seen being said to so many people those last days.

Diana is there too.

She was just coming in and ready to drag Alex into the lunch room when she sees the man talking to her. The suited man had been increasing in National City as the ashes started to settle and the reconstruction began. She didn’t have a good feeling about them.

Diana watched from afar trying to read the situation from Alex’s body language, but at that point, the younger woman was so tired, so worn out that there was no reaction. There was a nod after the man stopped speaking and Alex shook his hand before he left.

Alex looked around as if she was lost and made her way to the door, back in the field, and before Diana could stop her, J’onn put himself in front of Alex.

“I think you’ve done enough, Agent,” he tries to sound as gentle as he can. He knows. Of course, he knows. Alex shakes her head.

“I have… Please, J’onn, I can’t…”

Diana makes her way closer, worried about Alex.

“What’s going on?” she asks and the first time since everything went down, Alex resists gravitating to her.

“Diana, you should take her. She needs to rest.”

“J’onn I need-”

Alex is nervous and tired and Diana can see she’s about to break as she advances towards J’onn and J’onn just stands in her way until she’s hitting his chest. Once.

Twice.

Diana is about to stop her when she breaks down after the third time she hits him.

She breaks down for Maggie. Maggie who had died due to the collapse of a building while she was rescuing survivors.

She breaks down for her.

And for James.

And for Winn.

And for Kara.

And for everyone they lost.

And for those who they didn't lose too.

J’onn holds her like the father she no longer had. And he lets Alex take her time. Diana does too but much more impatiently looking at the man begging for something.

“You’ve done enough,” he tells Alex, resting their foreheads together. “You’ve done more than enough.”

Alex pulls away and is already greeted by Diana’s arms. And she evolves Alex in such a way that takes Alex out of reality.

It takes Alex a moment to process where she is. Not in the DEO. Not in the Middle of used to be National City. In Diana’s arms. She doesn’t pull away. She grips Diana’s shoulder to pull her closer but her grip is weak. She feels weak and tired and just done.

Diana feels the moment Alex’s body gives out. First her fingers, then her hands and arms, followed by her legs. Alex doesn’t fall. Diana has her and she takes the girl in her arms. She carries Alex to the room they’ve been staying.

Lena arrives while Alex is still asleep.

“It was Maggie,” Lena tells her. “They found her body. J’onn called Kate, Kate called me. She’s taking care of everything.”

“Alex’s been asleep for a couple of hours,” Diana tells her not knowing what to say. There seemed to be more to be said, but it was no time to push it.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen her sleep at all,” Lena tells her. “I don’t know how she managed to function this long. I hate that it had to be something like it.”

Lena sits beside Alex’s sleeping on the bed. Diana watches her tugging Alex’s hair behind her ear. The younger woman continues.

“After you disappeared I was ready to do everything I did after her break up with Maggie all over again, but in the end, I didn’t need to. She was disappointed that you were gone but she was ready for heartbreak this time. She dated for a while. And she didn’t date for a while. She was happy and that’s all that mattered. After Kara was gone to find Mon-El, the DEO and NCPD started working closer and inevitably they’d see each other often. They grew closer again as friends and as something more. Something that I don’t think any of them were able to name it.”

Lena sits beside Alex’s sleeping form, caressing her hair.

“I never meant to leave her,” Diana says.

“But you did leave. Occupational hazard. I get it, doesn’t mean I forgive you. There is a thing called paper and pen even if you didn’t want to wake her up.”

Diana can't help but agree.

“I admit, it was a selfish thing to do. To wish that she’d miss me if I left with no words.”

“She forgave you.”

“She shouldn’t have.”

“I agree, that’s why I haven’t."

* * *

 

When Alex wakes up, Lena is gone. Mayor business. Diana tells her that Lena was there and she lets her know that Kate said she’s taking care of it.

That’s enough to get Alex eyes to start filling with tears. Diana is careful in approaching her. She sits beside the younger woman but with enough distance between them that Alex can be comfortable.

“It’s my fault,” Alex sobs. "Its all my fault. Kara. Mag-” her voice breaks.

“No,” Diana pushes Alex’s hair behind her ear. “It is not your fault.”

“I should have known. I should have told her not to-”

“I shouldn’t have let you jump. I shouldn’t have let you leave Themyscira.”

Alex frowns. “What?”

“If you had died in that idiotic attempt to get Kara back, I would be telling myself those things. I did the same with Steve. And I get why you are doing it.” Diana pauses wiping Alex’s tears. “I get it. It doesn’t mean that I will stay here hearing it.”

“Alexandra, the defender of men, you are not to blame for Maggie’s death. You shall not remember her by her passing but by the time she was among us. Let her be alive in the best way she can. Let her live in your heart and not in your regrets. You couldn’t have stopped her from getting on that plane-” Diana stops once she notices her words and the tears on her own face.

How long had it been since she last cried for him?

Diana leaves the room.

* * *

 

It’s about five minutes later when Alex finds her. She stands beside Diana and gives her a small smile.

Diana wipes one of the tears in the corner of Alex’s eye before embracing her.

She hadn’t been able to let go of Steve. Not of his memory, this one she wished to keep forever, but of the guilt of not being able to save him and that’s exactly what she was asking Alex to do. Looking at the younger girl, Diana thought that maybe she was finally ready to admit she couldn’t save everybody – even those who mattered the most.

Maybe Diana and Alex could let go together.

“It’s my fault,” Diana says looking at the wrecks of the city and the horizon behind it. “I know you and Kara shared a similar exchange, but I feel like I need to be honest with you. It’s my fault what happened to Kara even if it isn’t. When Clark asked me to train her I did, but only physically. I should have known better. I should have trained her mentally and emotionally too.” Diana lets out a breath. “Sometimes it’s easy to forget how young she actually is.”

Diana feels Alex hands covering hers and slowly they move together in an embrace.

"There is no point in looking into the past if not to learn. We must keep moving forward," Alex says.

* * *

 

Diana meets Eliza. She’s been in the city during the last days but because of all of the chaos somehow they never had a proper meeting, whether Diana was running out for more survivors or Eliza was rushing in to save another.

She finds them sitting in the hallway leaning against each other because Alex was tired of laying down and yet J’onn wouldn’t let her help. Diana herself made sure no one needed her and stayed. She didn’t want to leave Alex alone.

“Mom,” Alex says standing up and cleaning whatever remains of tears were left on her face.

“I came as soon as I heard,” she squeezes her daughter as tight as she can. “Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.” Diana barely hears the words being said into Eliza’s hair. And they stay like that for a while. A long while. Long enough to make Diana feel uncomfortable. And when Diana starts wondering about leaving, the women pull away. “You missed the worst of it.” Alex wipes out two or three tears that escaped during the hug. “Diana put up with most of it.”

“Of course. And you must be Miss Prince,” Eliza says turning to Diana.

“Dr. Danvers. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Diana.”

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Now and before too.”

“I can’t say that it was a burden. To be by Alexandra is one of my greatest desires. Your daughter is a remarkable woman. Both of them are. I just wish we had met under better circumstances, Doctor Danvers.”

* * *

 

Things calm down after a month.

Things calm down enough for them to have Kara’s trial. It will be transmitted worldwide. The Super Citizen Accords are over and have half a month to be put in function. A good part of them, of the former heroes, are wrecked. Leaving that life behind. To live only as their regular citizen personas. Diana has been talking to Bruce trying to keep part of them from falling into a bottle. She’s more worried about those that will fall back into their role illegally. There are always a couple of idiots when you look around.

“Sure, we can have weekly meetings,” Bruce teases her. “We’ll call it Heroes Anonymus.”

As if she did not have enough to worry at the moment she has to tell Alex something. Alex, who had forgotten how to be a human being.

They were living in Lena’s apartment since J’onn shut down their base - it was no longer the one from before the disaster, just one big enough to accommodate them given they didn't need that much space. The searching was over and the day they announced it there was too much sadness around.

Diana takes the couch the first night, letting Alex and Lena have the bed, but Alex slipping beside her awakes her in the middle of it. She goes back to sleep easily with Alex in her arms. The second night Alex stops her before she can get comfortable on the couch.

“Come to bed,” Alex says. There is no sexual underdone in it, just need.

“Lena can keep you company. I’m sure she’ll be here soon. Also, it’s Lena’s house. I can’t kick her out of her own bed.”

“It can fit all of us,” Alex argues.

And it does. Diana fits behind Alex. And Alex fits holding Lena who so easily fits her head close to Alex’s neck. And as if the bed wasn’t big enough, Kate fits too holding Lena.

That last addition is a bit of a surprise in the morning, but neither Diana nor Alex say anything when Kate reaches for the mugs on the top shelf knowing it was there.

Lena’s just dumped twice the necessary amount sugar into her coffee mug when Diana decides to clear her throat and just rip out that bandage.

“I’ve been asked to attend to Kara’s trial.”

Alex frowns. They were keeping the people involved in it at a minimum. They even discussed bringing Diana to testify for Kara, but after many talks with Lucy, they decided against it. Diana already had a lot over her head with the recent ‘anti-hero’ manifestations happening all around the country. They couldn’t risk feeding these people more.

“They’ve asked me to use the Lasso of Hestia,” Diana clarifies.

“What?” Alex put her mug down. Lena stilled. “You said ‘no’, right?”

* * *

 

Alex is mad at her. Stupidly and unreasonably so – Lena’s word.

Lena and Alex fight too.

They don’t actually fight. Alex leaves the apartment slamming the door as Lena was defending Diana.

Kate goes with Alex for safe measure.

“She will come around,” Lena tells Diana.

* * *

 

Diana makes a bed on the couch. She’s not sure where they stand given their divergence earlier that day.

They go to bed after a dinner where only Kate and Lena talked. Diana settles comfortably on the couch and the lights are out when her blanket is suddenly gone and Diana watches as Alex takes it to bed with her. Diana frowns and lays back down trying to sleep without her blanket apparently.

“Is this your way of trying to punish me?” Diana asks her truly confused. She hears Kate’s muffled laugh on Lena’s room.

“Come to bed you useless bi-demi-God,” Alex tells her already nesting Lena.

Diana complies.

* * *

 

They start to heal

Kara’s trial ends with no major surprises. Her identity as Kara Danvers was revealed to the world, but that was already predicted even before the Super Citizen accord. No death penalty. Prison for life.

Kara hugs the small woman that always seems to be mad at Alex for some reason. Lucy, if Diana is not mistaken. She likes this woman.

A week later they are inaugurating a memorial for the all those who were lost during the Supergirl Disaster and Alex is standing in Lena’s office in front of the president herself.

“No,” her mortal tell the president of the United States of America.

“No?” the woman is confused.

“No,” Alex repeats.

“Alex,” Lena pleads.

“I understand what you intend with it, but I’m not cut to do it okay. I’m not a hero in this story, which, by the way, isn’t that the same one that got us to start erasing heroes in the first place?”

“We are erasing superheroes. Heroes will always exist. Firefighters, cops, doctors… Ordinary heroes. While you do not exactly fall into that category the story has gone around of how you stopped Supergirl. And you are human so you are the symbol they are looking up to right now.”

“Well, you are forgetting a minor detail. I didn’t stop Supergirl. I saved her. I wasn’t thinking about them when I jumped, just her,” Alex tells the president.

“They don’t know that,” she points out.

“Yes, and they deserve better than a ‘hero’ who will lie to them. There are several out there. There is one in this freaking room. Lena’s been through it all with me since day one. She’s as much of a hero as I am, if not more.”

“That would be quite egocentric of me to point out myself as the symbol of National City reconstruction,” Lena says leaning against her table.

“Pick somebody else, then.”

“Like who?”

“Like…” Alex hesitates, but it there is no other choice. “Like Maggie.”

Lena tilts her head. "It's not a bad idea, but we'd still need someone to do a speech."

"That's easy," Alex almost laughs. "Cat Grant. Who else?"


	9. Kairos

**The perfect delicate crucial moment;**

**The fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words or movement.**

 

Alex stared at her sister sitting on the other side of the glass. Alex was holding the phone against her ear. Kara did the same. It was strange, but there wasn’t an easier way to do it.

Kara looked skinner, she reminded Alex of the frightened alien girl Superman once dropped out at her front door. She wished she could take her in her arms and make the pain go away. Unfortunately, there was the wall between them and five guards to keep Alex from doing it. She was glad enough that she managed to stop them from putting kryptonite emitters on her cell - they didn't back down on the red sun lights and the little piece of kryptonite on her cuffs, not nearly enough to actually stop Kara if she wanted to get out.

Using her X-Ray vision Kara could see Diana outside of the room, surely waiting for Alex. Of all people, Diana was the one who better-treated Kara after she turned herself in, but she could still see the hurt in Diana’s eyes. Disappointment even. She visited Kara while she was on Clark's Fortress.

Alex still hurt too, although Kara knew she was trying to hide it. But it was a different kind of hurt from everybody else. It was a hurt for Kara, not for herself. At least, Kara knew she wasn’t alone, she knew she could count on several people to take care of Alex, because she needed it, now maybe more than ever.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Kara, I have to tell you something,” Alex says and the air suddenly gets thicker. “Orange is not your color.”

Kara lets out a relieved breath and cracks a small smile.

“I’ll make sure pass on your opinion,” Kara tells her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she rests her hand against the glass, Kara mimics the move. “I would’ve come sooner if I could. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. I deserve to be here. I… How is everything?”

“Reconstruction is going well, it’s almost done. The ‘Super Citizens’ project is being put in motion, though not everyone is happy about it. Most of them agree that it’s the right thing to do. Humankind is going to take some time before trusting their fate in the hands of Superheroes and Vigilantes. Clark and J’onn are kind of glad and Hal also agrees that it’s passed the time to let ‘normal’ people solve things their way. Bruce is thinking about opening a school. I’m betting 5 months until he puts that ridiculous bat costume on,” Alex says with a smirk hoping to amuse Kara, but the girl still has her sad eyes.

“It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t…”

“Kara, let it go. Maybe it was your fault, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, whether it would be you or someone else.”

“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I remembered that thing people say… ‘You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain’…”

“Kara…”

“It’s completely selfish but a part of me wishes that you hadn’t rescued me after I threw Fort Rozz in space… I’m not saying that it’s your fault, I just… I feel like my younger self would’ve been disappointed with what I’ve become.”

“Kara… You made a mistake, but you are more than that.”

“What about you? What you’re going to be doing now?”

“I don’t know. DEO is gone, that’s kind of weird, and I don’t think I’ll get used to lab work, so I guess I still have to figure it out.”

“I’m sure it will be something great,” Kara says softly.

“I wish I could hug you right now.”

“Me too.”

“So, um… Lena wanted to talk to you.”

“I can’t. Not right now. I-I’m not ready.” Kara takes a deep breath and Alex nods. "Um… Can I speak to Diana?” Alex is surprised before opening a soft smile.

“Of course," she agrees. "Hey, you know I love you, right? No matter what.”

“I love you too. No matter what.”

And Alex decides that this hug-less goodbye was worse than the weird ‘hey’ they shared, in the beginning. It felt just wrong. Kara watches as Alex leaves. She doesn’t look back. Thanks, Rao she doesn’t look back because if she did, Kara just might walk through the glass that separates and hug the sadness out of her.

Diana comes in and sits across from Kara.

“Hello Kara, how are you doing?”

“Would you have caught her?” Kara asks knowing how that talk would go if she followed Diana’s pace. “Back in the roof when she jumped. Would you have caught if I didn’t?”

“I don’t know. I’m still coming to terms that I might have a taste for martyrs. If Alex hadn’t asked me not to catch her, I wouldn’t have let her even step out of the building. But she did and I was barely holding myself back.”

Kara nods.

“I need you to catch her.” Diana frowns in confusion. “Alex… She’s probably the most important person in my life. She’s my better half. But she’s also human attracted to high altitudes. And she’s going to jump, even without knowing what’s bellow, so I need you to catch her, even if she asks you not to do it because I won’t be able to. I know I have no right to ask anything, but…”

“I’ll catch her.” Diana interrupts her. “I give you my word, Kara Zor-El, I’ll catch her.”

“Thank you." Kara looks around. "What will you do now?”

“I’ll go back to Themyscira. Not right now. In a few of months. I doubt a couple more months will make much difference,” she says looking at the door.

“You should take her with you,” Kara says.

“I thought about asking her, yet I can’t picture her leaving you.”

“I have a long life ahead of me and very little to do,” Kara says raising her hands and showing her chains, however useless they were. “I held her back for too long, I won’t do it again. So ask her, I think she’ll say yes. She needs to heal, and it’s better if she’s away from me. Maybe if Maggie hadn’t’-” Kara cut herself.

“She told you.” Kara shakes her head.

“J’onn came to visit meet me last week. He let it slip. He told me about Winn too. At least he was smart, moved to DC with Lucy and Vasquez. That’s the best thing to do, stay away from me.”

“That’s not true Kara, and I hope you know that.”

“Take care of her,” Kara tells Diana with a sad smile before standing up.

* * *

 

The next week, after a day dealing with bureaucracy, when Diana and Alex arrive back at Lena’s apartment neither Lena or Kate is there. Instead, the table is set with two plates, music playing, a couple of candles and a note. It says that they have the apartment for the night and that the only place that they are authorized to have sex is in the guest bedroom.

Alex shows Diana the note and smirks opening the wine.

“Do you think she would know if we had sex anywhere else?”

“It’s impolite to disrespect our host’s wishes,” Diana says leaving the note back on the table and pulling Alex against her. “We have not danced since the night I left.”

After an initial resistance, Alex gives into the soft swing Diana sets for them. When she looks up she is greeted by Diana brilliant smile and she can’t contain her own. Alex closes her eyes to appreciate the moment when she feels Diana’s breath approaching her cheek. She leaves a kiss there. And then another closer to Alex’s jaw. The former-agent lifts her head just enough to allow Diana to leave a kiss on the angle of the mandible and down her neck.

Alex smells Diana’s perfume and can’t resist leaving a kiss of her own on the Amazon’s neck.

It’s what it takes to Diana finally kiss her on the mouth. The Goddess grips the back of Alex’s neck and the dinner is forgotten until hours later.

* * *

 

“Stop smiling like that,” Alex tells her lying on top of Diana with their legs entangled and their breaths just now getting back to normal.

“Like what?” Diana asks amused watching Alex’s finger that had been tracing patterns – most likely chemical formulas – on the valley between Diana’s breasts.

“Like you’ve spent the last-” she looks at the clock “-five hours ravishing me.”

Diana’s tilts her head and if it was possible her smile became even cockier.

“I did,” she says and Alex hits her. It’s playful and Diana giggles. “It’s not like I can lie since somebody was too lazy to untangle the Lasso of Hestia from my feet.”

“I knew it worked, but I never thought it actually worked. I can’t believe I told about that,” Alex admits still a bit shocked at how fast everything happened.

Diana laughs and untangles herself from Alex making her way out of the bedroom. She comes back a minute later holding one plate full of Lena’s snacks and fruits. Between Lena and Diana’s healthy food and Kate’s soldier’s meal Alex was growing used to not having junk food – she missed it from time to time.

Diana lies back down next to Alex throwing the lasso far from them. The younger woman takes the opportunity to start easting some grapes from the plate.

“How come grapes taste much better in Themyscira?” Alex wonders and Diana laughs.

“Centuries of experience and _amor_. Things taste much better when nurtured with it.” Alex goes red at that, she understood what she meant - _love_. Diana smiles deciding that there was no better moment than that. “The Gods sent me a dream the other day.”

“Oh.” It sounded like a worried ‘oh’.

“They’ve told me the way back to Themyscira for when I decide to go back.”

“Oh.” It was a sad ‘oh’ and Alex deviated her gaze from Diana.

Diana had said when not if.

“That’s good,” Alex settles.

“I wouldn’t say it’s good, but it’s something. There is only one thing for me here after all that has happened.”

“Um, yeah. Well, when you go back tell Io I said ‘hi’,” Alex says wiping her hand on the mattress and starting to stand up using one of the covers to cover her body.

“Why don’t you tell her that yourself?” Diana questions her with a smile. Alex turns to her as confused as she expected her to be. The Amazon stands up no bothering with her bareness and holds Alex’s face in her hands. “Come with me,” Diana says in Greek.

Alex is speechless and stunned. Instead of answering she lifts herself to kiss Diana.

* * *

 

“You never answered me,” Diana notices a couple of hours later in a bath with Alex. “I have to give it to you. That was quite a smart distraction technic, though.”

“I wasn’t trying to distract you, I was just…”

“Trying to find a way to not answering it?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “No.”

“Then what do you say?” The silence between them forces Alex to turn and face Diana who steps further into her space and pets Alex’s hair. “Will you come with me to Themyscira?”

“I want to,” Alex confesses as if it’s painful to say those words. "But I can’t imagine leaving Kara behind. Not like that. Not when it means forever. I want to go, believe me, Diana, I do but I also wish-“ and Alex bites her lips so she’ll stop talking.

Diana steps forwards pressing Alex against the wall. The water is turned off and Diana has on hand surrounding Alex’s waist pulling the girl to her and Alex can’t help but trust her touch. She trusts Diana’s touch and lets forehead rest against Diana’s and lets her hand fall on Diana's shoulder keeping her close. Alex’s eyes follow the drop of water that falls from Diana’s hair to her clavicle and down her body. Diana has her eyes closed.

“You can tell me anything,” Diana says.

“Just a crazy idea.”

“From what I know, those are the best.”

“How long do you think we have until they are back?” Diana raises her eyebrows.

* * *

 

Alex has free access to Lena’s office. Right after things calmed down there were elections to vice-mayor. Lena had asked Alex to run. She needed someone she could trust inside.

Alex doubted she could actually win, but Lena had no doubt she would. Cat said she had enough material to make Alex Danvers her very own hero. The kind of hero people missed. A human hero. An everyday and no-masks masks hero. Alex knew that she could do it - if Cat Grant wanted she could make a hero out of anyone - but Alex made a fair point.

“Kara’s identity wasn’t covered in the ‘Super Citizen’ accords. They know Supergirl is Kara Danvers and it takes half a monkey to make the connection between her and Alex Danvers. They want a hero, but not a hero whose sister caused the destruction of the whole city."

Lena lets it go after that and hides the campaign material. She offers Alex the position of her secretary. This one Alex considers, she’s jobless after all.

After the DEO was gone, most of the agents have been relocated to other government agencies. Alex doesn’t take the deal. They would send her all the way across the country. Beside Kara was the main reason she became a DEO agent after all. J’onn didn’t take the deal either, he waited for Alex to make her decision before making his.

He moves to Midvale. She’s not sure why he did it, but it helps Alex to know that J’onn is taking care of her mother. Lately, though, she was getting suspicious of other motivations given what Eliza told her on her weekly calls. If it did happen something between Eliza and J’onn, Alex would be happy for them.

Entering Lena’s office happiness was the farthest thing from her mind. She doesn’t knock and finds Lena going over some papers.

Alex remembered the first few weeks of Lena as Mayor. Alex was there for her, helping with anything she could. She lived on Red Bull and coffee alone that week. Between taking care of the city and taking care of Kara, they probably wouldn’t have survived it without each other. Lena reminded Alex to eat, and Alex forced Lena to sleep.

Diana helped in what she could. She was around, but she also wasn’t. She was one of the main lawyers in the ‘Super Citizens' accords advocating for the Supers. Given as one of the few Superheroes who revealed their identities, the best thing she could now was not interfering with Lena’s job - the city had no idea of how much they needed that woman. But she still helped. She helped cooking for the two of them. And throwing a blanket over them. And holding them when they needed. Sometimes cleaning the apartment too.

Things had quieted down about two months after Kara’s lockup. Somehow the sight of Lena just reading papers was too good to be true to Alex.

Lena looks up.

“Hey, Alex- Oh,” Lena stops mid-sentence. “What are you up to now?”

Lena lets go of the pen and the papers and she stands up. Her tone and posture are somewhere between teasing and serious and Alex is scared of both alternatives.

“What are you talking about? I’m not ‘up to’ anything,” Alex crosses her arms as Lena stands right in front of her.

“You do. You see, you’ve got this look that says ‘I’m about to do something stupid that I can’t tell you about, but I want to tell you about in case this is goodbye’.”

“That’s an awfully specific look.”

“And that says more about you than about me.”

Alex lets out a long breath and moves passed Lena sitting down on the couch. She hides her face in her hands wishing she could avoid it. Lena’s hand on the small of her back brings her back. She turns to Lena.

“I’m about to do something stupid that I can’t tell you about,” they both chuckle as Alex repeats Lena’s words. It’s an interrupted chuckle because tears get in the way. “This might the last time I see you,” this time all the humor was gone and Alex was holding onto Lena’s face. “If everything works out, I won’t see you ever again and I can’t go without saying goodbye.”

“What are you doing Alex?” Lena rests her forehead on Alex’s. “Stay,” Lena pleads and she can feel Alex shaking her head.

“I have to do this. I wish I could take you with me… If it was safe, if it was good to you I would. The last thing I want is to abandon you.”

“But you are,” Lena interrupts standing up. Alex mimics her movement.

“Lena, pleas-“

The interruption this time is of another sort. There are arms around Alex's neck and Lena’s weight almost sends them to the ground. They both cry and hold each other.

“When is it?” Lena asks into Alex’s neck.

“Tonight.”

“Be safe,” Lena says trying to hold her tighter. Alex nods and they part just enough so Lena can look at Alex’s face. “I love you,” she tells Alex.

“I love you too. If I can-“

“Don’t. I don’t need fake hope. If you can, do it, but let it be a surprise instead of a disappointment.” Lena takes a deep breath. “Do you need anything?”

“A lot of luck and a getaway car,” Alex says half joking.

Lena pulls away and opens one of the drawers of her desk.

“Well I don’t know about a getaway car but,”-she opens a safe box with her digital and takes a key out it,-“this might help.”

Alex recognizes it.

“You finished?” Alex sounds almost surprise

“I work a lot faster without you around to distract me.”

“I can’t-“Lena interrupts her putting the key in Alex's hand.

“Let me do this, Alex.” And the former Agent pulls her into another hug.

Alex reaches for something in her back pocket. It’s a pen drive. She hands it to Lena.

“When it’s 8 pm give it to the authorities.”

“What is this?”

“All my crazy plan. A bit more. A bit less.”

“Won’t that get in the way of your suicide mission?” Lena asks, seriously worried. Alex was always impulsive, but there was nothing impulsive about the way she was acting. It seemed planned. Too panned. And yet completely crazy.

Alex only nods. “A little bit, not enough to stop me if everything goes according to plans. But that’s why I need you to do it. Say you found it in my things, make something up but they have to believe you are throwing me under the bus otherwise they will be coming for you and I can’t have that.”

“I can’t do this. What if-“

“It won’t make a difference. Please Lena, for me. It’s the last thing I’m asking you.”

Maybe it’s the way that Alex’s eyes are shinning but Lena goes against her own heart and agrees. Alex’s hand streaks her cheek softly.

“I love you,” she makes sure to repeat because there are no better last words.

Lena says it backs with tears running down her face a reaching Alex’s fingers. They trade a sad smile. Alex dries up her tears and leaves a kiss on Lena’s cheek. Lena closes her eyes to the touch of Alex’s lips on her skin. She keeps them shut after the feeling disappears and only opens them again at the sound of the door closing.

Lena goes back behind her desk and put the papers away. She’s not in the right mind to deal with it in that moment.

Alex finds Kate when she’s leaving.

“Take care of her,” Alex asks.

When Kate enters Lena office, the woman has already opened a bottle of Scotch and appears to be on her second drink.

“Good, you are here. I hate drinking alone,” Lena says pouring her one too. “Alex’s leaving. Without me.” She laughs. “It doesn’t matter how many times it happens, I never get used to it.”

“From my point of view, you are letting her leave. Without you.” Lena puts down her glass surprised at Kate’s words.

“I’m the mayor.”

“Yes, and it will take half a failure for the people in this city to start crucifying you.” The statement hurt and Kate can see it on her face. “Lena, you are good, but they do not deserve you and given everything that you’ve done you owe them nothing.”

* * *

 

Alex cashed in any and every favor she could. Truth be told she would have to owe some favors as well, but none of them were charging her. Maybe it was obvious on her face that it was a one-way road. Either it worked or it worked. It couldn’t fail.

They enter undercover in prison. One of the guards looks weirdly at Diana but says nothing. She’s the one in charge of distracting as Alex makes a small alteration to their security systems. They have more or less fifteen minutes to get to Kara and get out.

It’s easier than Alex imagined and then they get to Kara’s cell. It’s dirty and small, and in there Kara looks even smaller. Alex opens her cell and Kara stirs awake.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Kara sleepily questions.

“We’ve come to rescue you.” It’s Diana who answers and it just ads to Kara’s confusion.

“Wha-Rescue? No, no, no, no. I’m not leaving. I’m serving my time. I don’t need rescuing. Just go before somebody catches you.”

“Five minutes,” Alex says looking at the clock. “Can you break it?” she asks looking at Diana with her hand on a wall.

Diana tilts her head with a smirk. “I thought you stopped underestimating me by the fifth climax.”

“Too much information. Also, no breaki-!” Kara tries to say but Diana is already throwing herself against the wall. “Oh, Rao.”

* * *

 

“I will not remove your cuffs otherwise you will fly back there.”

“Alex we agreed on it!”

“Well, I’m not leaving my little sister behind so you either walk into that place or Diana will carry you again.”

Kara dramatically sets her feet down.

“Diana,” Alex calls and the woman already has Kara over her shoulder. Alex closes the plane’s door and Diana sets Kara down but before she can continue resist her ‘kidnapping’ a figure catches their eyes. “Lena? What are you doing here?”

“You thought you were leaving without me? Oh, that’s sweet. You are stuck with me I warned you,” Lena tells her sipping on her Martini.

“Miss Luthor,” Diana greets her with a smile while Alex and Kara are still too shocked to react. “Can I start the plane or are we waiting for someone else?”

“I think we are good to go,” Lena answers. “Don’t forget the clocking. We don’t want to bring out Amazon friends uninvited company.”

“Invisible plane,” Diana says sitting on the pilot’s seat. “I like it.”

“When did you find the time to make an invisible plane?” Kara suddenly asks.

“Around the time you were avoiding me,” Lena crosses her arm and Kara looks scared.

“I’m going to make Diana some company,” Kara says trying to get out of the situation. Alex holds her and puts her sitting in a seat close to Lena.

“None, of that. You did enough running.” Before entering the captain’s cabin, Alex looks back. “Just keep it in your pants Luthor, at least until we are on this plane.”

“You know, that goes both ways. No getting handsy in the pilot’s cabin,” Lena teases back.

“You’re spoiling my fun. I’m throwing you out of the plane, Luthor.”

* * *

 

National City a few hours later.

“So you are telling me that during the last hours Supergirl escaped prison with help of two suspects, Wonder Woman and a former DEO agent, an L-Corp plane was ‘stolen’ and National City’s mayor ran away?”

Kate nods at her girlfriend standing in front of her.

“And you wonder why I said no to the cat,” Renee says.

"I said we should adopt Selina, not a cat."

"Same thing."

* * *

 

On the plane, the sun is setting and Diana can’t help but look at Alex as the orange tones dance on her face. She repeats the words she said once already to the younger woman.

“That’s the second time you say it and I still can’t understand,” Alex complains. “What is that, like a prayer or something?”

“Or something,” Diana answers. “I said ‘May the Gods let our dance be long and joyful’.”

“What does that mean?”

Instead of answering Diana leans in for a kiss.

“I’ll show you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end - probably.
> 
> I'm thinking about posting only one more chapter that is not really a chapter just a few ideas of what happens after they get to themyscira - also, forgive me if I misspelled it at some point (there are too many letters!)
> 
> PS: I cannot write action, aka Kara's prison break just imagine that it was harder than it seemed. Sorry.
> 
> On another note for those wondering about the The Unspoken I have not forgotten about it. Good News! I finnally beat Writers Block and should have it ready by Monday! If I don't, feel free to yell at me @kiss-my-selfie on tumblr.


	10. EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written for a while and I totally forgot about it.
> 
> Just a few things that happen a while after.   
> (Didn't proof read it - point me any mistakes you find necessary.)

•    The cloaking stops working once they arrive in Themiscyra. Phone signal is long gone too.

  
•    At some point during the flight Kara and Alex trade places. Diana and Kara hear some yelling and when they stop and it is awfully quiet, Diana tells Kara to check on them to know which one of the two had survived. Turns out they were just snuggling in one seat while Alex’s clothes are wet.

•    Lena had thrown Martini on Alex during their ‘fight’. They start laughing afterward and Alex is like.  
“No more drama movies for you.”  
“Do they even have movies here?”  
And it takes them one second after that to meet halfway into a hug and start whispering apologies before falling into the position they are found by Kara.

•    Diana lands them on the beach. The Amazon come to welcome them.

•    Philippus: Will Diana ever stop bringing strays?  
Menallipe:  Just be glad these are women.

•    They are taken into the clearing to give a shorter version. Looking around Lena can’t help but whispers ‘I’m so glad I’m bi.’

•    Alex spots Io in the crowd and she loosens herself from the group to give the woman a tight hug and kiss.   
Lena ends up following Alex and she’s gasping at Io.  
Alex: She’s big but she’s also a softie.

•    Diana is not surprised when Alex drags Kara and Lena into her bed with them.

•    On their second day on the island, Kara starts isolating herself, flying to the highest peak of the island. Alex tries to talk her out of it – after making Diana fly her there. Then she tries to yell Kara out of it. Lena is mad at Kara, so she refuses to try. Diana is the one who manages it during long months of sitting next to Kara and talking to the air.

•    Diana continues training Kara, now also using swords and with meditation lessons at the end of the day.

•    If half of the Amazon were in love with Alex the first time she showed up, almost all of the Amazon are infatuated by Lena. It doesn’t help them when Alex decides to be Lena’s ‘big sister’ since her sister is acting like a dick – and she shouts at the mountain where Kara is spending the day (Diana explains to the Amazons who are looking weirdly at her that ‘dick’ is, in fact, an insult from where they come from, and they are all like ‘yeah, that make sense’). Happily, the Amazons find a way to distract Alex so they can flirt with Lena: pushing Diana into her.

•    Soon enough there is another obstacle to the Amazons interested in pursuing: a jealous Kryptonian. When that starts to happen it’s Lena who snaps at Kara. She had given the alien space and time enough and she had waited for Kara to make a mov- And it’s about when Kara takes Lena’s face in her hands and kisses her passionately. That kiss is followed by many others and when they eventually break it off Lena grips onto Kara when she sees them about twenty feet off the ground. Kara smiles for three days straight after that – it only stops when Alex gives her the shovel talk (Diana was in charge of Lena’s).

•    Lena upgrades several of the Amazon’s weapon and defense systems. There is not much tech around, but enough that Lena can work with.

•    Alex’s plan at first was to have Io teaching her how to make swords and weapons – because how badass it was that! – but it didn’t take long before Phillipus and Menallipe saw leadership potential in her and stole her away under their mentorship.

•    Kara is completely obvious about the Amazonians flirting with her – Alex doesn’t tease her because she can see how in love she is with Lena.

•    Lena is not obvious and she likes to flirt back which infuriates Kara – Alex just laughs and tells Lena that she likes to play with fire.

•    Diana and Alex are exclusive for a long time, but eventually, they settle for a more open relationship. Diana is familiar enough with the women and she still lives up to her reputation around them – Kara is a bit shocked by the number of women she had in bed but since Alex doesn’t seem to mind she keeps it to herself. Alex is more cautious about her picks. The first one is Io and they are gone for almost a week after Aphrodite’s festival and they become frequent lovers.

•    It’s many decades later when a plane crashes into the island. It bears the United States symbol and there are four survivors. They tell about a new war that is happening around the world. Nobody is surprised when Diana puts on her Wonder Woman suit on ( _men forget far too easily)_ , but Kara is surely confused, but she doesn’t take half a minute to get her Supergirl outfit as well. The surprise is when Lena decides to go as well – and yep, nobody is dumb enough to try to go against that woman. The second surprise is when Alex doesn’t.

•    ‘You better bring her back or you don’t come back at all,’ Alex tells Kara.

•    It takes them a long time to come back. It’s difficult to say how long since time passes differently in Themiscyra. They do come back though, it’s only Kara and Diana. Io is the one who has to hold Alex back from attacking Kara with a sword as soon as she sees Lena is missing.

•    Once they manage to calm down, Kara gives Alex a box that Lena said she should have. In there she finds dozens of letters and a photo album. They grew old together. Kara still looked young but she looked older than Alex now. She did great things, Lena tells her in her letters. She tells Alex how she wished she could actually speak to Alex and how she wishes she had come with them – Lena’s place was never in Themiscyra

•    Alex stays two weeks in solitude and whole month mourning. When she does speak to Kara, her sister is surprised when Alex is not mad. _Why’d I be? She was happy, thanks to you._  
  



End file.
